Exhibit N
by Avena Sativa
Summary: Sasuke only wanted a nice quiet night at the theater, but a certain blond athlete showed up and put on an entirely different kind of show. Was it just a freak incident, or could there be something more to it? [Warning: Exhibitionism] [Modern AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Exhibit N**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke gave a subtle smirk of satisfaction as he headed toward his favorite seat in the theater. The back center was open once again, and once again he congratulated himself on his designated film-viewing procedure. He preferred to experience the productions without distraction, so not only did he arrive early to a screening, but he also let the showings run for a few months before finally attending - a small matter of discipline, but one he commended himself for nonetheless.

With fewer people to annoy him, the price of admission seemed more equitable. The riser seating in the rear of the theater guaranteed he wouldn't be looking at the back of anybody's head, and the back row not only put his eyes level with the screen, but also assured him that nobody could ever bother him from behind.

He pulled down the lower cushion of the folding seat and took a deep breath as he sat down and relaxed into its soft foam. He swung his legs apart and together a few times, pressing them against the armrests and returning to their straight position. The armrests were plastic pads resting on a metal divider, but at least they were contoured and smooth rather than rectangular with uncomfortable edges. He stretched his arms and placed them on the rests. The seats were fairly spacious compared to most other theaters, allowing him to shift his legs from side to side and rest his arms at about a forty-five-degree angle from his side. This kept his underarms from getting sweaty, and was another reason he preferred fewer people to share an armrest with.

Looking out at the theater, it was emptier than he had expected. Only two people were in the floor-level seating area at the front, and one other person was near the lower right of the riser seating area at the back. He knew that drama films weren't exactly summer blockbusters, but he expected a greater turnout for something featuring such prominent actors, even if it would be mostly older adults. Having recently turned eighteen, he knew he wasn't exactly the target demographic for films exploring such mature personal themes, but it was also late in the evening, and most of the intended audience should have been off from work hours ago.

It was no matter though. The fewer people, the better. In the ten minutes before the previews for forthcoming films began, only two other people showed up. One took a seat up front, and the other took a seat at the first step of the riser seats. As the lights dimmed, it seemed that tonight would be a calm and relaxing film-viewing experience like any other.

And then _he_ showed up. It was during the fifth and final preview. Sasuke looked to his left as the figure walking down the entryway path came to a stop and looked to the right, seemingly scanning the seats for an open spot. The guy was, in a word, enormous. Even from a distance, Sasuke could estimate that he had to be at least six and a half feet tall. He wore a light basketball jersey with very thin neck straps and large armholes, and the flashing images from the screen along with the dim aisle lights highlighted the sleek curves and hefty bulk of an incredibly muscular physique. Sasuke supposed the jersey was supposed to hang below waist level, but the guy's immense height left it barely reaching there. Below, he had a matching pair of darker basketball shorts that ended a few inches above his knees, revealing a small but significant portion of his thigh muscles. Sasuke supposed the shorts were supposed to be loose and baggy like most other players', but the guy's thick legs left them a tight fit. And apparently he had found his desired seat, because he turned around and began walking up the steps of the riser seating. As he came closer, Sasuke could see the design of the outfit: the jersey was white with vibrant maroon numbers, stripes, and a spiraled leaf logo, while the shorts were maroon with white highlights. And then he knew.

The guy was Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's teenage athletic sensation. Touted by newspapers as the ultimate high school athlete, there wasn't a sport or activity he wasn't overqualified for or couldn't reach top ranks in. He was agile enough that he could maneuver a soccer ball through any opposing crowd, large enough that he could charge through football players like bowling pins, flexible enough to perform elite gymnastics moves, strong enough that he could dominate any weightlifting competitions, and fast enough that he could challenge any top sprinters or racers, but his immense height led him to pick basketball as his primary competitive pursuit. At six foot nine, he was already above the average height for professional leagues, and head and shoulders above most other high school athletes.

Anybody remotely connected with the high school athletic scene had heard of Naruto and his propensity for collecting athletic records and prizes like a kid collecting candy on Halloween. He was cycling through all the sports that Konoha High had to offer, alternating between teams to cover every fall, winter, and spring sport that was available, with the intent of claiming at least one high school record for each sport. Many times he took on at least two sports per semester, and although this was often frowned upon by the athletic directors due to the inevitable scheduling conflicts, the coaches were more than happy to let the issue slide for him. And true to his intent, he held one or more high school records for every sport he'd joined. Often they were related to points scored or top performances, but there were also a few miscellaneous ones, like most sacks in football or most body checks in hockey. He even held a few individual records in public leagues, like his weightlifting eighteen-to-nineteen age group, with the state record for bench press, national record for deadlift, and international record for squat.

And he was walking up the steps of Sasuke's seating area. Apart from being drawn to his sheer presence, Sasuke couldn't help but give him a skeptical glance. If there was anybody who was as far from this film's target demographic as could be, it was Naruto. Certainly, you couldn't make a blanket statement about a person's entertainment interests from their involvement in sports, but for somebody like Naruto who lived and breathed athletics, participating in all his team trainings in addition to his own self-imposed "routine from hell" (as one paper put it), his attendance just seemed out of place.

Apart from his initial entry, Sasuke wouldn't have given it a second thought, but as the guy stepped closer and closer to the back aisle, his attention was inevitably drawn to the approaching figure. Sure, the upper rows were a good place to sit. There was nothing suspicious about that - Sasuke sat there as often as possible. Nor was there anything particularly suspicious about aiming for the back row in particular - in Naruto's case, it was probably a common courtesy to not sit in front of another viewer for the sake of letting them see any part of the screen at all. But here, with only six other people in the theater, it shouldn't have been a problem for him to take his own row - yet here he came, partially sidestepping right-foot-first down the back aisle toward Sasuke. And when it became clear that they were going to have to acknowledge each other in some way, Sasuke tightened up and pulled his legs and arms in, in case the guy would pass him.

The final preview had ended when the guy started down the aisle, and as the main film began, he indeed passed Sasuke by. Though the aisle was wide enough for the average slender person to walk straight, a guy with legs as big as Naruto's had to take half-steps since there wasn't enough room for him to put one leg in front of the other. As he took his first step in front of Sasuke, his right calf brushed the front of Sasuke's shins and kneecaps. Sasuke had been focused on Naruto's exponentially increasing height as he approached, and so stared at his torso, not wanting to make eye contact. But now the touch of skin against skin drew his attention downward, and he looked at the large muscle at the bottom of Naruto's leg. It was nearly as wide as both of his calves put next to each other, and similarly thick. It was no wonder the guy had such incredible air time in his basketball games.

As he took his next step and paused to Sasuke's right, Sasuke found himself staring directly at his backside. His eyes scanned his body upward from his calves to his head, taking in the immense figure in all its athletic grandeur. His thighs were like two thick columns of carved muscle, and even through the shorts, he could see the separate bulges of his hamstrings and his inner-thigh muscles, as well as the outward curve from the sides of the muscles spanning the front of his legs. His butt was tall and wide, and puffed out like two balloons. Sasuke thought those tall and narrow glute muscles some other guys were proud to show off looked silly, but Naruto's were nearly as wide as his thighs. Their shapes made him think of two melon-sized kidney beans, and upon realizing he was comparing his butt to food, he skimmed up to his back. It was said that the back was the mark of the true athlete, and if that were true, then Naruto deserved his praise as the ultimate high school athlete. His back was shaped like a small landscape of crests and grooves, and had the V-contour that was so popular among athletes. "Wings," those V-shaped muscles were often called, and he had them to impressive degree, but not so blown-out that they pushed his arms to the side. He supposed that if Naruto were a normal height, his amount of musculature might make him look like a professional bodybuilding competitor, but stretched across his incredibly tall frame, it took on a sleek athletic look that was both powerful as well as elegant and aesthetic.

Finally, he looked up at the spiky blond mop of hair atop Naruto's head. It was then that he realized just how colossal the guy was. He'd seen his pictures in the paper and online, and could easily tell he was quite a large guy, but seeing him in person, looking up at him from a seated position, he found it simply staggering. It was like looking at the exaggerated ground-up character drawings in comic books that were always used when things are about to get serious. Sasuke had always believed such a thing to be only a staple of the world of cartoons, but here it was in real life. It gave him a little butterfly in his stomach.

He was drawn out of his reverie when he noticed that the blond had pulled down the lower cushion of the seat next to him and turned sideways to sit down. _Now_ Sasuke was suspicious, and he glanced at Naruto's descending form with a quick look of puzzlement before he returned his gaze to the screen. Even if the guy did like back center, he could have taken the next seat over.

That thought was vanquished as soon as Naruto fully took his seat. Sasuke was glad he had also pulled his arms in when he anticipated Naruto passing by, because his incredibly broad shoulders reached ever so slightly past the outsides of the armrests, and as his arms came down to rest, Sasuke found his right shoulder pressed into the groove between the blond's biceps and triceps.

He considered pulling away and leaning to the left, but feared that might draw attention to himself. With another glance to the right, he noticed Naruto seemed to take no heed of his presence. He hadn't looked at him as he walked up the steps to the top, hadn't acknowledged him as he passed by, didn't seem concerned that his shoulder and arm were pressing into Sasuke's seating space, and was now focusing entirely on the screen. He also noticed that Naruto wouldn't see him staring at him. All the muscle of his posterior had pressed him forward and upward, putting his line of sight well in front of Sasuke's.

And stare at him, Sasuke did. He looked directly to his right at the large round shoulder. Those were most definitely what the athletic community referred to as "cannonballs." He lowered his eyes to where his own shoulder was pressing into Naruto's arm. The guy's biceps alone were larger than his own arm. He skimmed across his forearm. It was nearly as big as his upper arm, and didn't seem to diminish in size until nearly halfway to the wrist. He briefly noticed his large hands were wrapped around the end of the armrests, but his attention was quickly drawn to the blond's thighs. They were crammed between the armrests with no space to spare, and he knew that if the guy tried to spread his legs apart even the slightest bit, he'd bend the dividers and snap the armrests out of position. They were also as high as they were wide, the sweep of his front thigh muscles making an arc that rose well above the level of the armrests. Sasuke looked down to where his own arms were resting on top of his legs. Even the tops of his arms were inches below the armrest.

It wasn't that Sasuke didn't maintain his own physique. He regularly exercised using calisthenics, and would go on a moderate jog or run at least three times a week. He was in excellent condition, and anybody looking at him could tell he was fit and active. But next to such an extreme athlete, he felt like an eight-year-old child sitting next to a grown adult. It gave him another little butterfly in his stomach.

Seeing as the situation between him and the blond had reached a standstill, Sasuke returned his attention to the screen. He would occasionally glance up at the blond, but his attention seemed to be wholly focused on the film.

After about fifteen minutes, he heard the occasional slight scratching sound from the seat next to him. Figuring the guy was just rubbing a fingertip or two through his shorts to relieve a small itch, he paid it no mind. After a few minutes, it became more frequent and louder, prompting him to glance down. He gave a surprised look as he saw two of the blond's right fingertips graze at the upper center of his shorts. _'Is this guy scratching his dick!?' _Sasuke thought. He rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the screen. _'Whatever.'_

He followed the events in the film for a few more minutes, until the scratching sound grew slightly louder and became constant. He glanced down again, only to see the blond using all four fingertips to scratch at an increasingly clear rod-shaped outline aimed down the blond's right leg. _'Oh no,'_ he thought as he looked back up at the screen, then immediately down again. _'No way.'_

The blond scratched for a few more minutes before moving his hand back to the armrest. Sasuke breathed a small sigh of relief at what might have become a very awkward situation. But after a small break, the guy returned to his activity, this time holding his right-hand fingers outward and rubbing back and forth with their undersides. He would briefly pause, then continue at a slightly quicker pace. The now-obvious erection was continuing to grow, reaching almost halfway down his long leg and increasing in thickness. As the tip began to press up against the top of his shorts, he'd cease his rubbing and scratch at the tip for a few moments before returning to his rubbing.

Through it all, Naruto continued to stare calmly at the screen, as if he was doing nothing more than rubbing his eyes or scratching a slight itch on his face. Not knowing what to do in such an unprecedented situation, Sasuke tried to focus on the film, but found himself unable to take his eyes off the sensual event happening right beside him. For a brief moment, the blond stopped. But his erection continued to grow, and after another minute, he returned to his activity, now with his fingers lightly wrapped around the outside of the erection, stroking its entire increasing length.

Sasuke couldn't help staring in surprise at the growing erection. He knew the guy was huge - but everywhere!? Even through the shorts, he could tell it was one of the biggest he'd ever seen. And considering that one night that he'd been unable to resist clicking on that FierceLuster gallery of the world's largest dicks, that was saying a lot.

Now the blond had brought his left hand into play, alternating his rubbing between his two hands, and occasionally using both to stroke the length and scratch the tip. With his shoulder still pressed against the guy's left arm, there was no hiding the fact he was aware of what was going on next to him. Naruto didn't need to see Sasuke to know he would at least have occasionally looked - the flexing and pumping muscles of the arm would surely have grabbed his attention.

And his attention was indeed rapt. _'There's just no way,'_ he thought as he stared at still-growing erection. It was almost ready to pop out the end of the shorts. And after another few minutes of rubbing and scratching, a large crimson head poked out from beneath the material, straining upward as if rising from the stagnant underground to take in fresh air. Sasuke almost gawked at the sheer size of it. _'It's so big it could barely fit into somebody's mouth,'_ he thought, then briefly wondered why that was his first thought as a reference for its size.

Finally, after another short span of moments, a few more inches grew out from the end of the shorts. _'This is utterly absurd,' _he thought as he watched Naruto grab the few exposed inches with his right-hand thumb and two fingers and give it a steady stroking. After a couple minutes of stimulation, it hadn't grown any further, and Sasuke figured it had finally hit its limit. It now reached all the way down Naruto's thigh, ending at the teardrop-shaped muscle spanning the few inches of thigh just above the kneecap, the tip of it reaching over the edge of the seat.

Naruto let his hand go again. The erection throbbed against the fabric of the shorts, but the extreme muscularity of Naruto's thighs left so little space in the shorts that it could only reach a small angle upward before being restrained by the material. Still, it was pushing the end of the shorts back a small bit, and he had little doubt that it would lift the shorts right up if he were standing - but since he was sitting, the material was bound by the pressure of the thigh against the seat.

After a few minutes of letting the erection strain against the fabric, Naruto wrapped both his hands around it, his right one up top and his left one at bottom. Even with both his gargantuan hands grabbing it, there was still a few open inches between the hands as well as at the top and bottom. He gave it a brief twist in opposite directions, and then a few more, back and forth. He paused for a few moments, removed his left hand and stroked down the erection with his right, stopping to scratch it right by the crotch.

After another moment, he grabbed it from the bottom, pressing it against his thigh as he slid his hand toward the top. Once he reached the tip, he pressed the head into his thigh with the palm of his hand, then slid it past the top, letting it spring up and catch against the fabric of his shorts. He continued this for a few minutes, stroking the erection upward while pressing it into his thigh, then letting it spring up and hit the shorts.

Sasuke could almost feel what the blond was feeling. He too had experienced the encumbering tension of having a boner restrained by tight clothing for far too long, and the ever-increasing desire to forego any form of public decency and give it a quick rub and readjustment. But the scale to which the blond must be experiencing it… he knew he would never comprehend it.

Yet, his face betrayed nothing. He still stared ahead at the screen, barely giving his below-the-waist activities any visual focus whatsoever. Sasuke couldn't comprehend it. There was _absolutely nothing_ happening on screen that would warrant even a blush, let alone this carnal display. Throughout all his scratching, rubbing, palming, twisting, and stroking, the blond had only spared a few brief glances downward, yet he continued his self-service as if the world's most intense erotica was playing on the screen.

And finally, after all the foreplay, a stream of precum began leaking out from the tip. He stretched his right foot forward so the stream wouldn't land on his calf. After the first load of dribble had emptied into a small puddle, he forewent the stroking and simply palmed the head of the erection into the side of his thigh, letting it spring up once more, and repeating the action every few seconds. A couple minutes later, another stream of precum poured out from the tip and gathered in the puddle on the floor by his feet.

When his palming finished, he opted for a right-handed stroking again, this time without pressing it into his thigh. He moved quicker than before, and not more than a minute later, another stream of precum poured out the tip and the puddle grew even more. He then put his palm to the end of the erection and ground it into the side of his thigh, this time holding it there as he wiggled and twisted his palm back and forth, the erection throbbing as if it were trying to escape being strangled. With one last long push of his palm, he let the erection spring up, and yet another long stream of precum leaked out and onto the ground.

Suddenly, he leaned his back against the top of the seat and planted his feet forward on the ground, lifting his rear and thighs slightly above the seat. Sasuke wondered what he was up to, but quickly got his answer as the blond wrapped his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts. _'You've got to be kidding,'_ Sasuke thought as the blond began to pull his shorts down. _'You've got to be freaking kidding,'_ he thought once more as the blond pulled his shorts down further and further, revealing more and more of his muscular thighs and throbbing erection. The erection pressed down slightly as Naruto pulled the shorts toward its end, then suddenly sprung upward when the waistband finally passed the tip. Naruto passed the shorts just past his kneecaps, letting the waistband rest on the top of his calves.

Sasuke was again overwhelmed by the sight of the blond. His fully exposed thighs showed every immensely built muscle in full detail, every peak, curve and groove exposed in a display of power and artistry. But his attention was again drawn to the erection, now standing up at a perfect forty-five degree angle, directly between the blond's thighs and his torso.

At this point, Naruto grabbed the erection with his right hand and simply started masturbating. He slid the hand up and down the long length, at a moderate speed, then picked up faster and faster. He would push the erection down so it reached over the edge of the seat to let out more and more frequent precum dumps as his masturbating grew more and more intense. Soon he brought in his left hand, once again grabbing the top with the right and the bottom with the left. And again, even with both his gargantuan hands holding the erection, there was still space to adequately slide them up and down. And like before, he would occasionally press the erection down to dump another load of precum over the edge of the seat.

Soon, he changed tactics, using his right hand to stroke the base of the erection downward, sliding his hand from the halfway point and pressing it into the crotch area, only lightly stroking the top with his left hand. Then he made one great slow push down with his right hand and kept it pressed into the end while quickly putting his left hand back on the armrest. His breath hitched in his throat, once, then twice, his eyes closed and his head tilted back, and he removed his right hand from his erection.

Immediately, a thick white stream of semen burst forth from the tip, arching over five rows of seats and spattering the backs and cushions of the seats in the next row up, as well as the floors in front and behind. Sasuke could only stare in shock as the stream continued to flow, dousing the targeted area in floods of white liquid. Soon it came to a stop, the decreasing flow causing the arc of fluid to diminish in size, leaving a trail of semen from the target area to the first row. He was absolutely amazed, not just at the sheer volume of the ejaculation, but at the fact that it poured out in one continuous stream.

But it was even more to his surprise when a second stream burst forth, again spraying in an arc nearly the same size as the first, this time spattering the seats and floor in the fifth aisle with a torrent of white. This one didn't last quite as long, but there were still a number of well-doused seats when it came to an end, and another a trail of semen leading back toward the row in front.

This couldn't mean that the blond actually ejaculated the same amount of shots as a normal person, but that they were actually so big, could it? Sasuke thought he simply dumped his entire load in one continuous shot, but sure enough, he noticed the guy's right hand had already returned to the base of his erection, and as he stroked it down and pressed it against his crotch, a third stream of semen burst forth. This one was notably smaller - in relation to the first two at least - but still lasted long enough to douse the back of a single seat in the fourth row.

As Naruto again stroked his hand downward and pressed it, another stream of the same size burst forth and landed on the cushion of another seat in the fourth row. It turned into a series as he launched a fifth, sixth, and seventh stream of semen, each spattering different areas in heaps of white fluid. Then an eighth, a ninth, and a tenth stream burst forth, again spattering different areas as Naruto changed the grip on his erection. One he angled downward, and it shot well past the eighth row of seats. Another discharged to the right, landing on a seat at least five over from the main target area. Another one he gripped tight and angled upward, spraying in a thinner but more propulsive stream, reaching an incredible height before falling on the armrest and edges of two seats in the second row. Then an eleventh and twelfth came, followed by a shorter thirteenth, each once more spraying the general target area. The thirteenth seemed like it would be the end, as it barely reached the third row at full force. And indeed, the streams came to a stop - for a moment. But then Sasuke saw Naruto grab the erection one last time, and slide his hand down it slower and tighter than ever, pressing extremely hard against the base. Soon a final stream shot forth, this one nearly the size of the second. At first, it matched the distance of the initial stream, but a sudden increase in intensity caused it to spray all the way down to the tenth row for nearly two seconds, before quickly dying off and leaving a final trail of semen from the tenth row back to the first.

The blond took a few deep breaths, letting the erection die down for a few moments before wiping the tip with his finger and wiping that on the seat to his right. He then leaned his back against the top of the seat, planted his feet on the floor and lifted his rear and thighs again, this time to pull his shorts back up. The diminishing erection was still visible through his shorts, but apparently he wasn't too worried about that, as he simply stood up and walked out of the theater in as casual a matter as if the movie had simply ended.

Sasuke didn't know what to do after that. He certainly wasn't going to be able to resume watching the movie. He didn't even know what had happened during the last twenty-or-so minutes. He didn't want to leave the theater immediately, lest the blond still be lingering around. That was a meeting he'd rather avoid. So, after leaving the blond enough time to do the things anybody would do after leaving a theater, he also left, and fortunately, saw no signs of the blond anywhere.

Sasuke exited the building dazed and confused, wondering what exactly had just happened, and more to the point, why. He racked his brain, but couldn't discern any rhyme or reason to the events of the night. He soon found himself standing at his car door, not knowing just when he had arrived there. He opened the door and sat inside, but didn't put the keys in the ignition. His brain kept trying to process what happened, but without any rationale to work with, he was unable to draw any conclusion. Things were what they were. What happened, happened. That was that, and that was his final thought for the night.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sighed as he entered the empty theater with his dustpan and brush. He didn't know why his parents insisted he work a needless job when the family had no shortage of finances. There were plenty other people who'd be good and willing to clean up after others. He wasn't even good at cleaning up after himself, let alone willing.<p>

He groaned as he pulled at the neck of his uniform. If the green and yellow colors weren't ugly enough, the tight collar chafed his neck every time he moved his head. With a rash forming after filling in for an absent refreshment stand employee, he was most definitely _not_ in the mood to work tonight. And when he looked out at the theater and saw the glossy damp spots covering all those seats in the riser area, his head fell forward and his shoulders sagged.

Wonderful, a spill. And at closer glance, a lot of them. Had people simultaneously thrown their drinks at some troublesome person? He didn't think there were that many people in the theater. He stepped up to observe the damage and see how many other supplies he'd need to bring to clean up.

As he looked down the aisles, he saw there were also glossy puddles on the floors and even more liquid on the backs of the seats. _'It must have come from the back then,'_ he thought as he moved closer to observe what he was dealing with. He stepped up to the edge of one of the puddles and looked at the liquid dripping from the back of one of the seats. It looked familiar. Against his better judgement, he stuck out a finger and wiped a bit on the tip. It felt familiar. Suddenly his eyes shot open, and he promptly jumped back and wiped his fingertip on the edge of the nearest seat. The sheer volume of it all… _'How the hell?!'_

Shikamaru stared at the mess, dropped his dustpan and brush, walked to the management office, and handed in his resignation note.


	2. Chapter 2

**Exhibit N**

**Chapter 2**

It was the second week since Sasuke had witnessed _the incident_, as he had come to call it. The second week since his plans for enjoying the final week of his summer break had taken a radically unexpected turn. He had returned to school this week for his final year as a high school student. That put him in the same class as Naruto, though he attended a small private independent school whereas Naruto attended the large public school.

His first week of classes had gone as well as he had expected. He had taken an extra class nearly every semester of his first three years with the intent of having a relatively easy final year, and now his efforts were paying off. He had only four of the serious academic classes required to graduate, which left him with the two electives he opted to take for personal enjoyment, his lunch period, and a study hall that allowed him to have even less homework than he already would.

The week had taken his mind off of _the incident_, but now it was Saturday and he simply couldn't keep the images from replaying over and over in his head. It was like having a song stuck in his head, except this time was the first time it had happened with a visual source rather than an audio source. And there wasn't anything particularly good or bad about it. Like the songs, some could be fun while others could be annoying. Having one stuck was inherently neutral, and that was how he felt about the mental video reel that kept rewinding and repeating on his imaginary projector screen. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but it was there and it couldn't be ignored.

At the sound of the bus approaching, he cleared his mind and returned to reality. He had gone further into the main city for a dinner at his favorite restaurant and a walk around town to browse some of the confectionery stores that he didn't have near the suburban outskirts of the city where he lived. He would take this trip every few weeks, not just for the food and the sweets that he knew he shouldn't have so many of, but also to be around the larger and more active social scene of the big city. Granted, his introverted nature meant he didn't care to participate in it very often, but he wasn't a recluse either, and he appreciated being around a small amount of people as long he didn't need to focus on anything and they were minding their own business. Crowds were annoying, for sure… but this late at night, with only a handful of people per block? It was just right for a casual and relaxing walk.

Since Sasuke's car was unreliable to the point that it was almost an emergency resort for even moderate lengths of travel, he usually walked or jogged everywhere. But that was a luxury of living in a smaller community, and when traveling into the main city, he had to rely on public transportation. The ten-o'clock bus pulling up to the stop now was his last ticket home without having to pay for a taxi, and as it came to a stop, he stepped on and gave an absent-minded nod to the driver. The buses weren't particularly crowded at this time of night - another reason he preferred coming out later in the evening - and with the lack of traffic congestion, the ride was typically quite smooth.

Much like the theater, Sasuke preferred to take the back seats in the bus. He casually walked down the aisle toward the rear of the bus, noting the bits of dirt and scattered food wrappers on the floor in front of him. It was only when he nearly reached the back that he looked up and jolted to a stop.

_'Oh, hell no!'_

To his left, two seats ahead of him, was the blond giant that had been the subject of his stray thoughts for nearly two weeks. His broad, round shoulders rested well above the backrest of the seat, and though the seats were meant to fit two, Sasuke noticed that, like in the theater, only the skinniest person would find enough space to sit next to the blond - and that was if he scrunched up against the window. But since he was only leaning away from aisle a bit, he had the entire seat to himself.

He was also wearing another basketball jersey, this time a white one with orange highlights. It wasn't the Konoha Leaves' official school uniform, so Sasuke figured it must have been one of Naruto's personal outfits. He wouldn't be surprised if Naruto designed his entire wardrobe to be as revealing as possible while still passing as legitimate public apparel. His basketball outfits certainly fit the bill.

Sasuke blinked and broke his sudden stare. The guy was gazing out the window, once again seemingly unaware of Sasuke's presence. Sasuke quickly took the next seat to his right, across from the blond and one row in front of him. Without a second spared, he also turned to stare out his own window, hoping the blond hadn't noticed him and would continue to remain ignorant of his presence.

As the bus closed its door and began to move, Sasuke scowled at his reflection in the glass. How had he been so distracted that he hadn't noticed the guy until he was nearly in front of him?! How do you miss a guy so monumental that even his brother, with all his visual impairments, could spot him through a crowd a block away? Well, actually, it was the guy's fault in the first place, but Naruto wasn't the kind of person you walked up to and smacked - unless you wanted your arm ripped off. Then again, he didn't seem like a mean guy with a jock complex, but Sasuke wasn't in a rush to find out first-hand.

After his brief moment of self-berating, Sasuke thought back a minute to the sight that surprised him so much. Previously, he had only seen Naruto in the dim lighting of the theater, but now that he saw him in proper lighting, the strapping blond athlete looked even that much more impressive. He had a golden tan that looked so much like his natural skin color rather than the result of too much time frying in the sun or lying on a tanning bed, and his face was… well, handsome. Possibly gorgeous. And the loose v-cut neck with its thin straps and low armholes of his jersey revealed inches of the top and side of his pecs. They sat like two thick blocks on his chest, puffed up like a billboard saying, "just try me." Sasuke often rolled his eyes at those manbooby-looking pecs that some other guys had - those ones with a huge protrusion of muscle at the bottom that diminished upward to absolutely nothing by the point they reached the collarbone - but Naruto's had a perfectly consistent thickness from bottom to top. Everything Sasuke thought could go wrong or look ugly with intensely muscular builds, Naruto was quickly doing away with. He never really paid attention to other guys' builds, but one of Naruto's immense size was simply impossible to ignore. He wanted to take another look, but didn't want to risk eye contact, or any other form of acknowledgement.

But then, what was he so scared of? The most the guy would do was come over and try to talk. After all, this wasn't the back row of a dark and near-empty theater. This was a small closed-in public transit unit, lit almost as bright as day, with windows open to anybody passing by. There were two rows of seats behind Naruto, and three other passengers back there, as well as another ten in the rows up front. A talk would be awkward, especially if it recalled the events of the previous night, but nowhere near as awkward as having a repeat of the event.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, then focused on pretending that the passing cars and buildings were of great interest to him. It would only be about twenty to thirty minutes before he reached his destination. Hopefully less. Maybe the big blond would get off before he did.

Still, why was he even here? In all the years Sasuke had been making these trips, never once had Naruto made an appearance. Then suddenly, not even two weeks after the theater incident, he's sitting on the same bus, in the same area that Sasuke usually used? Well, Naruto was there first, so obviously he wasn't being followed. But it was too coincidental to ignore, even if the blond was apparently paying no heed to his presence.

The bus traveled for a few more minutes before he heard the sound of one of the passengers in the back jolt up from his seat.

"Dude, what the hell?!" he heard the guy say, the surprise evident in his tone. He could hear him quickly tapping the shoulder of the guy next to him. "Look at this crap!"

Then he heard the sound of the other guy stand up, along with the sound of his magazine landing on the seat a second later. "What in the…"

Finally, the sound of jewelry jingling and a soft gasp signified the girl in the back row had gotten up to observe whatever had grabbed the attention of the two men.

_'No way…'_ Sasuke thought as the only possibility for the source of their shock and surprise came to mind. _'He wouldn't…'_ Sasuke tried to convince himself for all of three seconds before he turned his head backward to look, then immediately snapped it forward. _'He would!'_

The blond had the front of his white basketball shorts pulled down onto his thighs, and both his hands were sliding up and down his full-blown erection. After overcoming his own shock, Sasuke took another glance back at the other passengers. He could look for a moment - they certainly weren't paying attention to him.

The first guy looked to be late twenties; slim build, shaggy brown hair, casual dress of dark t-shirt and shorts - probably coming back from a night on the town. The second guy was a bit heavier with a professional look; short black hair trimmed to acceptable businessman standards, tan dress shirt, briefcase resting on his seat - probably returning after a late night at the office. The girl was closer to Sasuke's age; multi-colored hair, big jingly earrings, necklace and bracelets on both wrists; loose-fitting high-neck tank top with incredibly short jean shorts - probably a college student doing who-knows-what.

His eyes were again drawn to the large blond athlete. He seemed to have foregone the foreplay of the theater and jumped right into outright masturbating. The guy's brazenness was nearly as immense as his build. He paid no need to the small crowd staring at him, his eyes constantly closing as he took in deep breaths and occasionally leaned his head back.

"Is that thing even for real?" The first guy asked to nobody in particular. The second guy shrugged, inattentive to the fact that nobody was looking at him.

Apparently the first guy's curiosity finally got the better of him, because a few minutes later, he slowly and cautiously took a seat next to the blond, who quickly gave him a brief glance out the corner of his eye before continuing on with his activity.

The guy stared for a few moments, before reaching across his chest with his left hand. He paused to observe the blond one last time, before slightly turning to his right and cautiously reaching out for Naruto's erection.

Just as his hand was about to touch, Naruto's left hand suddenly grasped his, and he flashed the startled guy a look of pure warning. The glare was so intense, even Sasuke felt like melting into the ground, despite it not even being directed at him. Naruto kept the guy in suspense as he began to mutter stammering apologies once his voice had returned. After the guy had run out of words, Naruto set the offending hand back down in the offender's lap, then released his gaze and returning to masturbating. The guy slowly stood up and returned to his seat, still watching the blond from behind, and now rubbing his aching wrist from where the blond's massive hand had consumed his.

Apparently the interaction had drawn the attention of at least one other passenger ahead of them, because now an older woman stood up and moved toward the back of the bus. Late fifties at least, quite portly, short brown hair in a perm that looked like a small afro; full-length clearance-rack dress with red, blue, white and green flower print on it; small leather purse around her right shoulder - probably a conservative and overprotective nanny who wrote letters of complaint to television and radio stations regarding non-family-friendly content.

Once she saw what had grabbed the other people's attention, she let out a shriek of horror. "Driver!" she yelled at the man in the front. "Driver! Come back here now!"

"Be there in a minute," the he replied in a bored voice.

"Driver, come back immediately! There's an indecent display going on!"

"Just wait a second. I'm about to pull into the next stop."

"Hurry! Hurry!" she screamed in a shrill pitch as she took small speedy steps toward the front, hands on her cheeks and mouth wide open.

Sasuke glanced back again to see that the people had only given her a brief look before moving their eyes back to the masturbating blond, who had continued with no regard to the shrieking woman at all. A few other people were looking back, but nobody was curious enough to get up and see for themselves.

As the bus pulled to a stop and the door opened, the driver, a short and slender old man with thinning gray hair and dark wrinkled skin, got up and strolled past the frantically pointing woman to see what had her so riled up. He took one brief bewildered look at the colossal young passenger sliding his hands up and down his enormous erection before sighing and turning around to take his seat again.

The woman looked in shock at him as he passed by. "Well, aren't you going to do something?" she screamed in his ear.

"What do you mean, _do something?!_" He gave the woman an irritated glance. "Look at the guy! Even if you riled up all fifteen of the passengers, you probably wouldn't even be able to get him out of his seat! How do you expect me to get him off the bus?" Seeing that he stumped the woman, he returned to his driver's seat while the flustered woman stormed after him and promptly stepped out the door. Three other passengers follower her, all taking final glances back, but missing the sight.

With no new passengers boarding the bus, the driver shut the door and continued the drive to the next stop - the one where Sasuke would be departing. If the drive went as usual, it would be just less than ten minutes until he could leave.

He counted down the time while trying and failing to not stare at the blond as he continued his self-service. He seemed to have stepped up the intensity sometime during the woman's tirade, and now there was precum pouring from the tip of his erection and pooling in another puddle on the floor. He had pulled the legs of his shorts up, and now they were wrapped around his upper thighs like a large headband.

Sasuke's attention was drawn out the window next to the blond. The bus was passing the grocery store on the corner of the intersection leading toward his stop. It would be about three minutes until he'd be stepping off.

It was almost as if Naruto had sensed this, because his masturbating had picked up to a furious pace. His eyes were almost entirely closed and his head was rolling farther and farther back. Sasuke once again broke his stare and looked forward, but it was only after another minute that he heard the blond's voice hitch in his throat, once, then twice, and he figured he knew what that meant.

Sure enough, a sound like fabric being torn erupted from the blond's seat. Sasuke glanced back at him to see his hands to the side and a thick stream of semen spraying against the back of the leather seat. The sheer pressure of the ejaculation caused it to spread in all directions, some of it splashing across the sides of the seat, some of it pouring directly on the ground, and more of it shooting in globs and rivulets above the top of the seat, fanning out from the center to the sides as it launched upward and fell back down to the ground.

Sasuke took a quick glance at the people in the back with their mouths hanging open as the flow of semen continued to issue forth. He couldn't help grin as they looked back and forth at each other once it came to a stop. He knew what was still coming, but they had no clue.

Sure enough, the second but somewhat shorter stream began spraying onto the back of the seat, though this time it gradually aimed higher and higher as Naruto grabbed the base of his erection and began to bend it upward, eventually causing the stream to spray above the back of the seat and onto the seats a few rows ahead.

The sound of his initial ejaculation had grabbed the attention of some of the passengers up front, and now everybody knew what was happening in the back. The whole bus, except the driver, watched as his second shot died down and his series of shorter ejaculations began. Granted, "shorter" in Naruto terminology was still at least a few feet long, and Sasuke gave an amused glance around the bus, watching people's eyes open wider and wider as more and more streams of semen launched from the blond and sprayed all over his area of the bus.

With a large seat directly in front of him, he didn't exactly have the full shooting range that the theater had provided, but he still managed to hit a number of targets - mostly the seats directly in front of him, but he also spattered a window a few rows ahead, along with hitting the ceiling twice. Sasuke only counted eleven shots in this series as opposed to the thirteen at the theater, though it wasn't as if anybody would ever say Naruto had under-performed. Besides, he still had his grand finale shot.

And sure enough, after a brief pause, one last stream of semen began spraying in an arc over the back of the seat. It covered some of the seat two rows ahead before suddenly surging and spraying a length of the ceiling then quickly dropping off.

As Naruto regained his breath, he let the erection diminish a slight bit before wiping the tip with his finger and wiping that on the rear of the seat in front of him. When he began to pull his shorts back up, Sasuke realized he was still staring and quickly snapped his head forward. What could he do now? Even if he could have feigned ignorance of the stares from the three people in the back, the ruckus the woman had caused would have made it obvious to Naruto that he had at least watched a portion of his show. Now he was the only passenger in the entire bus who _wasn't_ staring at the blond, and that would easily - and correctly - be understood as him simply pretending to be ignorant of the show, which was as good as admitting he had watched the entire thing.

As the driver pulled up to Sasuke's stop, he decided he'd immediately get up and get out before anything could happen between him and the blond. But as he turned to get up, he noticed Naruto was already getting up and stepping out from his seat. He quickly turned back and glared at the back of his seat as the blond walked by. Of course, the guy just _had_ to exit at the stop he normally exited at. And just like at the theater, he didn't want to follow the blond out and chance an uncomfortable or embarrassing encounter. The shortness of the stop wouldn't guarantee anywhere near enough time to establish an adequate distance between the two. What to do, what to do…

He looked down at the aisle to see a huge shiny shoe print where Naruto had just passed by. He squinted at it quizzically. Then he saw the large puddle of semen that had accumulated at the foot of the blond's seat. _'His shoes were in that the whole time,'_ he realized. _'The soles must have gotten completely soaked.'_ He'd only crossed paths with the blond twice, and each time he saw things his wildest imagination would never conceive of. Now here he sat looking at another - a shoeprint made from leftover ejaculate. In a rare public display of shameless curiosity, Sasuke poked his head out from behind the seat and stared at the retreating blond as he left a trail of semen prints down the aisle.

Nobody said anything as he passed by. They simply stared at him. Only the driver, who had missed the entire ejaculation, muttered as he passed by, "hope you enjoyed yourself." The blond gave him a brief nod and walked out the door.

By this point, Sasuke decided he wouldn't be ending his ride here. He'd take the bus to the next stop and figure his way home from there. He had no idea where "there" was, as he'd never ridden the bus past his regular stop. But it would certainly be less hassle than being caught in another unprecedented and abnormal situation with the blond.

And so he sat back as the bus closed its door and continued on its way. If anybody else had meant to depart at that stop, then they were obviously having the same thoughts he was. Or maybe they just weren't thinking at all. They all looked like they'd been hit with stun guns. Then again, the lingering mess had to be unlike anything they'd ever seen. Dribbles of white fluid were still falling from the ceiling, and the back of the seat in front of Naruto's spot was still draining into the puddle on the floor. Well, Sasuke was right about one thing. The blond certainly _had_ gotten off before he did - just not in the way he had originally anticipated.

Still… twice in two weeks. It was too much of a coincidence. Unless Naruto had suddenly decided this was the semester he'd spend his days masturbating in every public venue he could possibly hit, there had to be more to his appearances than just random chance. The fact that he had been in the bus before Sasuke just didn't seem convincing. If the theater appearance were intentional, it could easily be attributed to being followed. But if this appearance were intentional, it could only be attributed to anticipation. In which case, Sasuke had a feeling he'd be seeing Naruto again.

* * *

><p>It was only later that night when the driver pulled the empty bus into the company lot and gave it his final inspection that he discovered the sticky white mess in the rear. He stared at the spatters and splotches on the ceiling and seats and the puddles on the floor for nearly a minute before sighing and returning to the front to pick up a damage report form. He browsed the yellow sheet once, then more thoroughly a second time, and sighed again. They didn't even <em>begin<em> to have an option for a thing like this. And had that guy tracked footprints of the stuff all the way down the aisle? He shook his head, grabbed a large black marker, and wrote three words across the entire form before taking it to the supervisor's office and dropping it through the slot in her door.

The next morning found the supervisor staring at the form in confusion. She shrugged, then took it down the hall and passed it to the cleaning crew. They also stared at it in confusion, then grabbed all their highest-grade material and set to work. If the guy said "DECONTAMINATE ENTIRE BUS," then a decontaminated bus is what he'd get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Exhibit N**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke approached the diner with a small amount of apprehension. The week after the incident on the bus had come and gone, and now it was a quiet Wednesday night on the following week. Always at the back of his mind was the possibility of another sudden and unexpected appearance by the blond exhibitionist.

Still, since it was mid-week, he wasn't overly concerned. Although the theater incident had taken place in the early weekdays, it was also the last week of summer break. Now that school had resumed, he primarily expected potential appearances to occur on the weekends, such as the one on the bus had occurred.

However, the notion of a good dinner quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. On a lazy corner across from a small strip mall was a quaint diner that he frequented at least once a week. One of the food preparation team members was a friend of his who introduced him to the place nearly two years ago, and though his friend no longer worked there, Sasuke still enjoyed nearly everything on their rather expansive menu. It was the highest quality fast food you could get before you found yourself eating at an official restaurant.

The smell of an appetizing array of fresh food made him crack a subtle grin in anticipation as he stepped through the front door. The place wasn't in top-notch condition, with its worn white floor tiles and the smudges and scratches on its tan painted walls, but it had a homely feel that many higher-rated places didn't. The dining area was a wide rectangular room that a visitor walked directly into. To the left was a series of small booths that stretched along the front wall, then reached along the side wall to the rear, with a circular booth in the corner. Directly ahead were two rows of tables spanning the width of the area, with a short dividing wall in between. A gap between that section and the side walls allowed customers to walk around and reach the counter that extended along the back wall. To the right, the same series of small booths stretched along the side wall, then reached along the front wall back to the entrance, and in the circular booth in the corner was the exact sight Sasuke hadn't wanted to see.

He almost tripped over himself as he saw Naruto sitting in the rear corner of the booth, directly facing the front door, once again wearing his official Konoha Leaves basketball uniform with its white jersey and maroon shorts. However, this time he had two people with him, and was talking contentedly with them, an enthusiastic grin on his face. To the left was a husky muscular guy with shaggy brown hair and a gray mesh shirt that did little to hide his powerful build. To the right was an incredibly large heavy-set guy with long brown hair flowing backward in a wild mane. He looked fat at first glance, but Sasuke could tell he was equally strong as he was large. Of course, there was only so large you could look next to Naruto, and the blond once again dwarfed his friends, who Sasuke recognized as Kiba and Chōji, two of Konoha High's top football players. Kiba was widely known as the most aggressive player the school had ever seen, and Chōji was second in strength only to Naruto.

In an effort to not get caught being startled, Sasuke headed around the rows of tables and toward the counter before thinking about what he was doing. Unlike the previous times where the blond had been by himself, this time he was occupied with his friends. Sasuke realized he probably could have slipped out while the blond was still talking with Kiba, but now there was no chance of that. Then again, Naruto had always seemed to be aware of his surroundings without directly looking at them, so maybe he was fully aware of Sasuke's entrance. There was no doubt that part of being such an excellent athlete was having great peripheral vision, and perhaps that was the case with Naruto.

Still, Sasuke couldn't help having another moment of self-berating as he approached the counter. The diner had windows along all the booths, and the blinds were still open. At nearly nine o'clock at night, that gave anybody a perfectly clear view inside. He should have taken a quick glance to see who was within, but his paranoia levels simply weren't that high… at least, they weren't until now.

Shaking his head, he greeted the cashier and placed an order for a chicken teriyaki and a tomato salad. When he was told it would be approximately five minutes, he warily turned around to find a seat. The blond was still engaged in conversation with his friends and seemingly paying Sasuke no attention, but Sasuke was learning not to take that as an indicator of his awareness.

Looking out across the diner, he weighed his seating options. From his vantage point, Naruto was far left and back, there were two couples in different booths to his right, an old man in a booth to his left, and a twenty-something guy at a table to his left on the opposite side of the dividing wall. He had the counter-side to himself, and that was the best option he could have had. He wanted to be as far from the blond as he could.

He wished he could think that Naruto wouldn't begin one of his shows since he was having dinner with his friends, but his performance on the bus had established that he was definitely _not_ troubled by an audience - and if _that_ were to happen, Sasuke didn't want to be caught up in it, or even associated with it.

Now, the only question was, left side table or right side table? Left side would put Naruto out of his view, but he would remain in Naruto's view. He didn't expect the blond would sneak up behind him like some lame prankster, but there were a lot of things about the guy that he didn't expect. No, if he was going to be in Naruto's view, Naruto was going to be in his. He stepped to the right and took the seat facing Naruto's side of the restaurant.

From behind the dividing wall, only Sasuke's face would be present, and the frosted patterns on the short glass panels above the wall would obscure even that. Yet, the gaps in those same patterns would allow him small spaces to peek through unhindered. He truly did get the best seat in the house, given the circumstances.

While waiting, he glanced rightward at the three big guys… well, two big guys and one colossal guy… as they had a friendly conversation. From the bits of dialogue he was able to catch, it seemed that Kiba was going on about an odd combination of girls and football, while Naruto and Chōji were either supplementing what he was saying or teasing him for his blatant obsessions. Chōji seemed to be a character of genuine mirth, smiling jovially throughout their interactions, while Naruto would flash grins of amusement or lean back with a look of satisfaction. All of them had a plethora of plates and drinks in front of them, to the point that the table was so full of food servings and empty dishes that it was impossible to tell whose was whose. Well, no doubt the best thing for any kind of food service joint was the arrival of three extreme athletes like those guys.

Soon the time had passed and Sasuke dug into his meal. He typically preferred to eat at a slow and casual pace, but wondered if he shouldn't take it a little faster with the hopes of getting out of the diner before Naruto had a chance to start another incident.

No… with this amount of a food, a few minutes wouldn't make a difference.

And as if his mere thoughts had the power to will events into existence, the relaxed conversation that had been going on in Naruto's booth began to grow tense.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kiba watched as Naruto's arm muscles began pumping in a slow rhythmic pattern while his hands moved underneath the table.

"What?" Chōji asked.

Kiba shot his head under the table, then looked back at Chōji. "He's friggin' wanking, man!"

Chōji also looked under the table and came back up perplexed, staring at Naruto in confusion. "Um… Naruto…?"

Kiba slapped Naruto across the shoulder. "Dude… _seriously_ Naruto, what the _hell?_"

Naruto's large round shoulders raised and fell in a shrug. He bit the tip of his tongue as it slipped out the right side of his mouth. Plainly, he had nothing to say about the subject to his friends.

"Whatever man, let's get the hell out of here." Kiba motioned toward the door and got up to leave.

Chōji sighed, piled up all the finished dishes, and ran them to the counter. "Thanks for all the great food!" He cheerfully announced to nobody in particular. "Hope to be back for more soon!" And then he sped out the door after Kiba.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was watching Naruto get into it. The booth seats were lower than the bus seats, so Sasuke could see down to the top of Naruto's biceps and triceps. Those muscles were flexing and stretching in a steady pace as his hands slid up and down. The front and side of the spheres of muscle resting on his shoulders were also swelling and relaxing in rhythm, and even his pecs were puffing up and pulling back with every stroke. Sasuke had never seen anybody turn masturbation into a full upper-body workout - he could imagine his abs were somehow in on it too - but then he'd never seen anybody work an erection the size of Naruto's either.

"Uhhh… hey Koji, get over here."

Sasuke's attention was drawn back to the counter as the cashier called over the guy at the salad station.

"I think this guy's beating his meat."

Koji dropped his tongs in the lettuce and strode over to the cashier, who now stood directly to Sasuke's left at the end of the counter. Sasuke acted casual and continued to eat his meal despite the two employees looking directly past him at the blond giant pleasuring himself in the far corner.

Though the side of the booth blocked his lower body, Naruto's thick legs were long enough that Sasuke could still significantly see the ends of his spread-out thighs, and the tops of his bulky calves rose above the seat cushion. He could also see the last four or five inches of Naruto's erection as it poked out past the offending booth-side. Since his shorts weren't down around his calves, Sasuke figured he must have done like he did on the bus and pulled the legs up and waist down to wrap them like a band around his thighs.

Sasuke watched Naruto's large right hand slide into and out of view as he slid it up and down his long throbbing rod. He was going at a slightly more relaxed pace than last time, and had begun to twist his hands back and forth when he reached the beginnings and endings of his strokes.

After a minute of sliding and twisting, he grabbed the erection with both hands, this time the left one first, and slowly stroked it downward, pressing it beneath the level of his thighs. He let the left hand slide up off the tip, then the right hand all that much slower, and as soon as his thumb slid off the tip, the erection sprung upward and the head hit the underside of the table, making a loud thump and causing the remaining dishes and silverware to vibrate for a brief moment as that side of the table ever so slightly jumped upward.

He seemed to have found a new favorite activity, because he repeated this motion over and over and over. Thump… thump… thump. And it would appear the thumping finally drew the attention of one of the couples on the opposite side, because Sasuke noticed the guy quickly grab the girl's hand and lead both of them through the diner in a hurried dash for the door.

"Hey!" the cashier called out weakly as the door closed behind them. "You forgot to leave a tip…"

Sasuke's attention was again drawn leftward to the crew behind the counter. There were now four of them staring past him at the impassioned spectacle taking place in the far corner of their diner. Trying to remain anonymous, he returned to his meal, which he realized he hadn't eaten a bite of during the last few minutes.

"Um… maybe we should get the manager?" Asked one of the newly-gathered employees.

The cashier shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Sasuke watched the other guy go into an office at the back, while the blond continued his erogenous activity, the other few patrons of the restaurant now aware what was happening. Even if people couldn't see his hands moving along his erection, the pumping and twisting muscles of his upper arms and chest would clearly give away his activity, let alone the look of calm bliss on his face.

Soon, the manager stepped out of his office and over to the small crowd of employees. The guy looked to be early forties; skinny build, receding black hair, white dress shirt and black slacks - probably a life-long entry-level manager. He gasped as he saw the exhibit in the far corner of his diner, and quickly rushed through a door on that side and over to the front of Naruto's table as another thump made the plates and silverware jingle.

"Sir, what do you think you're doing?" The manager addressed Naruto in a harsh whisper.

Naruto ignored the small man and continued to stroke his erection downward and let it thump against the table, though now he was adding a few more slides of the hands before each release.

"Sir, I _said_… _what_ do you think you're doing?"

Getting no response as the blond slid his hands downward and another thump came from below, the man placed his palms on the table, not slamming them, but putting them down hard enough that they would grab anybody's attention.

"Sir!" he said, finally stepping above a harsh whisper into a soft but strained speaking voice.

"Sir, this isn't allowed here."

Naruto continued to ignore the man, his attention drawn by the large stream of precum that began pouring out his tip and puddling on the floor.

"Sir, this is a _public diner_, you're _not allowed_ to do things like that here!" Now the man began to raise his voice as he again got no response from the blond, except for another thump from beneath the table, this time overlaid with the subtle sound of a wet smack.

At the sound of a car pulling into the lot, the manager's gaze sprung between the arriving customers and the enormous masturbating blond. Making a quick decision, he ran over to the door, flipped the "Open" sign to "Closed," and twisted the lock closed. Then he swiftly drew the shades down over the windows of the door and rushed to close the blinds on the windows by the booths. When finished, he took an exasperated breath as he saw the approaching customers turn back, then approached the blond once more, now with a more agitated tone.

"Sir, _please_! You _need_ to stop masturbating!"

Naruto raised his eyes for a brief moment, lifted his hand, waved it in a shooing motion, and returned to his activity. The manager flung his arms in a fit of frustration and stormed back to his office, fists clenched at his sides, as the blond continued unhindered.

"Hey, how much do you think a guy like that puts out anyway?" the cashier asked.

"Pfft. Probably a full stream," said Koji.

"I'll bet it's just a few drops," the third employee said.

"Are you kidding? Look at the size of that!" exclaimed Koji.

"Exactly. Probably all looks and no show. A big long dick doesn't mean big spunk storage, that's an entirely different part of the body. Besides, he probably used all his protein and testosterone building his muscles anyway."

"Well, I'm betting on stream," said Koji, a grin splitting his face. "Loser has to clean up after him if he shoots. Who's up for it?"

"Stream," said the cashier.

"Stream," said the fourth employee.

"Drips," said the third.

"It's on!"

Sasuke smirked at how badly the poor sucker was going to lose. He wanted to leave while Naruto was occupied, because he was growing more and more wary that he was the target of the blond's erotic adventures, and now wasn't the time he wanted to find out why. But he almost wanted to stay until the end, just to watch the guy's face as the extent to which he was going to lose gradually sunk in.

Still, it was only a passing amusement. All eyes were on Naruto now as he carried on pleasuring himself. He had moved past the thumping phase and was now all-out masturbating. The pumping and swelling of the muscles in his arms and chest grew heavier and faster as his speed and intensity increased. His hands slid smoothly along his long throbbing rod as another precum dump poured out the tip and increased the size of the ever-growing puddle on the floor once more.

Apparently not satisfied with this action, Naruto grabbed his erection with his right hand and slammed it against his thigh. This wasn't like in the theater when he was simply squeezing it hard. Now he was outright _grinding_ it into the muscles along his thigh, and Sasuke could see his triceps bulge out as if he was holding down the gate to hell. Even his normally calm and euphoric face twisted into a wince of exertion as he pressured the throbbing organ as hard as he could.

Naruto returned to regular masturbation for a moment as he unloaded another precum dump, but once again made a fist and smashed his erection into his thigh muscles, this time twisting his arm back and forth as he ground it down once again.

Sasuke had never seen him this intense before. He looked more like Sasuke imagined he might look during a gym workout, only now with more occasional looks of pleasure on his face. Sasuke watched as Naruto once more ground his erection into his thigh muscles with his fist, this time twisting it side to side as well as working it up and down its length. Sasuke saw his hand slide into view as it slowly moved upward. Naruto had his knuckles facing down and was grinding them into his throbbing organ as hard as he could, wiggling them upward toward the tip. And for all the pressure he was applying, he was barely compressing the flesh beneath his hand. The thing wasn't being crushed at all, and the realization of how hard it must be gave Sasuke a little butterfly in his stomach.

Naruto did another brief round of regular masturbation to unload yet another precum dump. After this one, he grabbed the end of his erection with his left hand and pressed it down against his right thigh. He then made a fist with his right hand and began dropping it toward his leg. _'Is he punching the thing?!' _Sasuke couldn't see past the side of the booth, but the loud fleshy thumps emanating from it made it suddenly obvious. The guy was pounding on it like an impatient child pounding the kitchen table for dessert.

Sasuke stared incredulously as his fist moved up and down the length of his thigh, pounding the erection from front to back as the sound of those meaty thumps filled the dining area. The first few rounds moved with a consistent steady pace, then the last few picked up the speed until the thumping sounded like a rapid-fire weapon. The erection twitched and strained under the firm grip of Naruto's left hand like a captured beast struggling to be released from its holds. Finally, speed was traded for intensity as the blond's fist steadily rose further and further and the thumps grew louder and louder.

Soon Sasuke could see Naruto's fist rising above the back of the booth seat before being brought down with full power. Each time, Naruto's fist rose higher and higher and the force harder and harder. The thumps had turned into thuds, and Sasuke could tell that they could be felt from the surrounding booths. With one last raise of his fist, Naruto dropped it with a giant thud that made even the walls creak from the force. He held this one down for a few moments, before letting up and releasing his left hand. The erection snapped up and hit the underside of the table, this time with enough force to tip it for a slight moment and upset some of the dishes and cups, and immediately another dump of precum poured out the tip.

It was at this moment Sasuke realized he _really_ should be leaving if he was going to avoid any involvement with the blond. He was surprised the guy hadn't ejaculated already. Without returning his dishes or acknowledging the crew of aghast employees behind him, he stood up, stretched his shirt back down past the waist of his shorts, and started for the door.

Naruto had taken to his two-hand masturbation, but now with an incredibly extreme grip. He seemed to pause for just a brief moment, then increased his pace as Sasuke approached. And as he was about to reach the door, Sasuke heard the telltale sound of Naruto's breath hitch in his throat, once, then twice - and he _immediately_ stopped walking.

And just in time, as Naruto's eyes closed and his head tilted back, his hands slid off his erection, and the first stream of semen began spurting forth. It sloshed across the underside of the table at first, only spraying a few feet past the next booth, but the power of the erection quickly pushed the table upward and to the side, tilting it so that the stream could continue unhindered. An empty cup slid over the edge and into the booth next to Naruto as the stream now flew across the diner and spattered the floor directly in front of the door. Sasuke remained stopped as the flow of semen piled up in one lengthy puddle across the area where he was about to walk.

Well, there was no way to avoid being the center of attention now. Everybody looking at the surge of semen was also looking at him, and his hesitant reaction, as he waited while the flow came to a stop and left a trail from the elongated puddle in front of him back to the blond in his booth. And he knew he'd have to keep waiting, because the second one would come so fast he wouldn't be able to dodge it if it didn't follow the exact same path as the first one.

And sure enough, the second stream burst forth and began to spray the floor in front of Sasuke, but this time nearly a foot closer to the door. All he could do is wait another handful of seconds before this one finally died down, then Naruto should be down to his extended series of shorter ejaculations. He counted those seconds down, but then decided to wait to see what Naruto's starting aim to that series would be.

Naruto had his hand back around his erection now, and as he slid it down toward its base, the first of the series burst forth, spraying a little past the current puddles in front of the door. _'Great,'_ thought Sasuke, _'a live obstacle course.'_ He looked at Naruto to see he was lost in his own ecstasy, apparently not paying any attention to where he was aiming. He let the fourth one shoot by, on a similar course but closer to him. Taking his chance, he took a large step across the parallel puddles. Right leg safe. He brought his left leg across, and suddenly he felt a spray of semen graze his left calf and hit his right one. Incredibly irritated, he brought his left foot down and turned his right one to move sideways and twist the lock on the door open, but his right foot moved back too far and he slipped in the puddle of semen closest to the door. His small miscalculation completely upended his footing, and spent a good second in the air before he landed sideways across both the glossy white puddles.

Sasuke let out a slow sigh of exasperation as he felt the warm sticky liquid soak through the back of his shirt and the seat of his shorts. He opened his eyes and stared at the crusty white ceiling tiles with their recessed light fixtures scattered at random intervals. A spray of warm fluid up the front of his shirt drew his attention toward the stream of semen that almost reached his chin before it dropped off and ran back down his shirt, ending at his left leg. As he lifted his head, he could feel his hair sticking to the floor beneath it. He was too irritated to do anything about the next stream of semen that sprayed across his right leg before flying over and spattering against the bottom of the next booth. He turned on to his right side, put his elbow against the floor and began to push himself upward. He ignored the stream of semen that flew not less than a foot in front of his face and spattered on the edge of the doorframe. He then put his legs under himself and stood up, again ignoring the stream of semen that grazed his left leg for a moment before moving on… on to what, he didn't care.

Sasuke only faced the door, not bothering to acknowledge the presence of anybody else in the diner, but another stream of semen sliding by his feet made it impossible to ignore Naruto. He refused to make eye contact, though when he glanced out the corner of his eye, the blond did seem to have a slight expression of shocked surprise on his euphoric face. Sasuke quickly finished unlocking the door, all-too-calmly pressed it open, and walked out of the diner.

The cool air of the late night made the gooey liquid covering his backside and spattered across his front side all the more obvious. He was fuming beyond comprehension, but he took all his effort to reign it in while inside the diner. He wouldn't storm Naruto's table like he would anybody else's. It didn't matter if the guy ended up being indifferent or even apologetic. No, you don't initiate a physical conflict with one of the all-time biggest, strongest and fastest athletes in your age group, if not the entire sporting world, no matter how justified it may seem. He'd have to go about crashing the blond exhibitionist's next performance in an entirely different way. A little more patience and cunning would be involved.

Sasuke looked back to see a long stream of semen spraying past the door at full force. Naruto must have reached his final shot. At that realization, Sasuke turned and sprinted through the forest behind the diner toward the most obscure path that would take him home. If the guy came looking for him for any reason, he didn't want to be found. No, next time Sasuke would be the one looking for Naruto. He didn't _think_ he'd see the blond again - he _knew_ he'd see the blond again. And when he did, that muscled-up boned-up show-boy would get his comeuppance.

* * *

><p>"Hey hey, no slacking, Kiyoshi!" Koji jeered at the now-named third employee as he mopped up yet another puddle of sticky white goo from the front of the diner.<p>

"This is friggin' impossible!" the poor guy exclaimed in exhaustion as he wiped a coat of sweat off his forehead.

"Ah, ah," Koji wagged a finger. "You're the one who got yourself into this!"

"Shut up! There's _no way_ a single person should have been able to spew all this out at once."

Koji smiled at Kiyoshi's denial. "And yet, you were the only one who voted against it."

"Even _you_ couldn't possibly have expected _this much_…"

"Doesn't matter," Koji said with a shrug. "Hey, before you keep moving across the floor, you should get that one on the window."

"Even the friggin' window…" Kiyoshi growled as he lifted the mop and slopped it on the glass.

"Hey now," Koji scolded. "You know that floor mops aren't for windows."

"Ugh," Kiyoshi growled as he threw the mop back in the yellow rolling bucket. "Screw this."

"Hey hey! You better finish, or you're going to cover my shift for a week while I get paid for it."

"That was never part of the bet!"

"No, but it became a condition when it appeared you might break the bet."

Kiyoshi growled even harder. "If I ever see that guy around here again, I'm gonna kill him."

"How you gonna do that? Punch and kick him until you bleed enough that you can drown him?"

"No, I'll just serve him one of your burgers, jackass."

"Oooohhhh! _Harsh!_" Koji feigned fatal injury as he hobbled back toward the employee area. "I'm gonna get changed and shut down for the night. We're past hours already. You've got a few puddles left in that last booth."

"Screw off!"

When Koji came back dressed in his casual outfit, he found Kiyoshi standing by the door, holding on to the handle of his mop for support as it sat in its bucket. Koji walked toward the front, admiring the clean floor… and window… and tables… and booths.

"Alright, I'm gonna get outta here," Koji said. "Be sure you lock up when you've got everything put away."

"Got it," Kiyoshi said with a sigh of sheer fatigue as Koji stepped through the door.

"Oh, and hey," Koji said, poking his head back through the door. "You missed that last one that went up to the ceiling." He pointing at the slimy wet streak that crossed four of the ceiling tiles to the side of the door.

"FRIGGIN' DAMNIT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Exhibit N**

**Chapter 4**

It was late in the evening and the sun was setting as Sasuke approached Sankakkei Park. The area served as a small pastoral deviation at the edge of the modest suburban district that he lived in. Further beyond, a river separated his neighborhood from the vast forest spanning the distance between the city and the far-off farmlands. However, a part of that forest was on his side of the river, and now he stood at an opening in the thick wall of trees and underbrush. Carved through this part of the forest was a triangular nature trail as wide as a small roadway. Each of its three paths was a few hundred feet in length. Grass had been sown along the length of these paths, and they were lined with small decorative stones on each side. Some of the forest trees remained in the center section, but most had been removed and it was now primarily dedicated to other types of foliage that were considered far more pleasant than the surrounding forest, most of which were tall bushes and flowers that reached well above the average human height. Each path had four lampposts placed along the length of the center section, and in between each of the lampposts was a wooden bench facing the forest.

Sasuke casually passed through the opening and decided he'd head down the leftward path once the entryway forked into the lowest corner of the triangle. Over the past two weeks, he had been going out of his way to visit all the places that he would ever go to on a regular basis. He knew by now that his blond show-boy was somehow aware of all these places, but this time he would be the seeker and the blond would be the sought. Indeed, Sasuke was no longer afraid to see Naruto. He was _anxious_ to see him. He couldn't wait. A bit nervous, yes. He was planning a big dare, after all. One that would completely upend this entire erogenous affair.

Of course, it wasn't going to be a random reckless antic that he would haphazardly pull and desperately hope it worked. No, he had meticulously analyzed his various options based on the events and consequent possibilities that he had observed and reviewed during their last three encounters. And he had developed a master strategy accordingly - one that would employ his revenge in the most thorough and effective way possible. But there was always a margin of error in even the best-laid plans, and though Sasuke had allowed for varying degrees of success, there remained a sliver of a chance that even the first step may fail. And yet, that made his dare all the more thrilling, and he was greatly anticipating his next encounter with Naruto.

As Sasuke came up to the corner, he stopped short of the turn. Looking to the right, he tried to peek through the center foliage to see if any of the benches were occupied. Sure enough, through a small gap between the leaves of a section of knotweeds, he saw his blond wanker sitting in the center bench of the rear path. He already had an erection pointing outward and upward. However, Sasuke was a little confused that he wasn't working on it. After staring for a few seconds, he saw Naruto slowly slide a single fingertip up its length, then pull it off when it reached the tip. He let it sit unattended for another ten or fifteen seconds before repeating the motion. After a longer interval of time, he rubbed another fingertip on its head for a few seconds, and let off again. Sasuke waited for another short length of time until Naruto again slid a fingertip up its length. It looked like he was only trying to maintain it.

Sasuke figured he knew what was going on. He took a few quiet steps back, then approached the corner with an obvious casual walk. As he rounded the corner and looked to his right, he saw Naruto going at it full-bore, both hands sliding wildly up and down the full length of the erection. _'Hmph. Acting like you were sitting here wanking the whole time. But you were just waiting for me to show up, weren't you?'_ Sasuke grinned. _'Busted, you big buff brat.'_

Sasuke continued his casual walk as he approached the blond's bench, not showing the slightest amount of trepidation or wariness. The trickling sound of water soon caught his ears. Across from that center bench was a small fountain. It was carved from gray stone and rested on a thick pedestal embossed with classical architectural designs. There was a wide reservoir at waist height, and a statue of a dancing girl up top with water pouring out from the tip of an umbrella she held. Sasuke pretended to be remotely interested in the fountain as he headed toward his destination.

When he reached the bench, he gave the masturbating blond a quick glance. Of course, what would he be without his basketball outfit again? This time it was the one from the bus; the white one with the orange highlights. He had his shorts pulled down around the large muscles of his calves, leaving the peaks and grooves of his hefty rippling thighs exposed. His legs were long enough that the bench seat was barely wide enough to support their upper half; a problem further compounded by the thick muscle of his posterior pressing him forward, as well as upward. As usual, his eyes were mostly closed - and when they did open in a squint, he was either looking at the ground below or at the fountain in front of him.

In his calmest demeanor, Sasuke turned to his side, sat on the bench directly to Naruto's left, pulled a small booklet out of the left pocket of his shorts, and began to read. He noticed the blond's slight pause and brief glance leftward as he took his seat. Perhaps he was surprised. Perhaps he was hoping for it. Whatever the case, he had it. And now that he had it, he upped the intensity.

He began by gradually extending the distance that his hands were sliding along. His strokes grew longer and longer, his hands sliding closer and closer to the ends of the erection. Soon his left hand was nearly sliding off the tip, and his right hand was hitting the abdominal base with heavier and heavier intensity. The hits began as a thumping sound, but now grew into a loud fleshy pounding sound. Sasuke continued his nonchalant reading, but remained quite well aware of his surroundings. It was at this moment that a motion to his far right drew his attention. He saw a young man with spiked black hair in leather punk dress round the corner, stop and stare at the carnal display for a few seconds, then turn and leave the exact way he came.

As Naruto added some twists and bends to his increasingly sensual activity, Sasuke reviewed his observations of the past three encounters. Every time Naruto was about to begin his ejaculations, his breath would hitch twice and his hands would fall to his side. The first shot was the strongest, and would last between five and six seconds. Naruto would be completely lost to ecstasy during this shot. The second would be almost as strong, and would last roughly four seconds. At the end of this one, the fog of ecstasy would begin to clear and a slight bit of conscious thought would return, as evidenced by him returning his hand to the base of his erection and giving it strong but instinctual strokes. After the two opening shots, he would begin his extended series of shorter shots. These would last well over a second, close to two seconds each, and there were at least ten of them. His conscious thought would continue to return throughout these. Then, after a short pause, he would have his grand finale. This one started like one of the short shots, but had a sudden burst of intensity for a few more seconds when it seemed like it was about to end. Then he would collect his breath, shake the remaining fog of ecstasy from his head, and go on his way.

Sasuke's review was cut short when he noticed Naruto had pressed his pulsating erection downward below his thighs, as far as his arms could push it. His triceps were bulging and writhing as he pressed it toward the ground. In what seemed to be an attempt at defiance, it twitched and lurched against the force, turning an ever-deeper crimson as the blood pressure engorged the throbbing organ. He changed his hands' position so that they were cupped inward around the top rather than the sides, then continued his lengthwise sliding as a stream of precum poured out the tip and pooled in the grass below.

_'Yeah, keep working it, you little… well, you brat.'_ Feigning reading once more, Sasuke returned to his review, now focused on how he would carry out his retribution. Having completed the analysis of his observations, there were a number of possible reactions that he anticipated that Naruto could have once he made his moves during the blond's massive ejaculation sequence. He had accounted for all of these possibilities, and planned his own responses to each of them. However, there was a specific series of five reactions he hoped to draw out from the blond in order for his revenge to have maximum impact, and he had established a series of moves that he believed would draw these out in sequence. These moves were anticipated based on Naruto having purely natural reactions during the initial phase when he was lost to ecstasy and functioning entirely on instinct. The series was incredibly precise, and would need careful execution for it to reach its maximum impact, but the brilliance of his step-wise plan was that, should he not be able to carry out the full series, he could still claim success if only his first move worked.

His attention was again drawn from his review as Naruto raised his hands. His _free_ hands… which he now used to grip the seat of the bench by his sides. Sasuke looked down to see Naruto had smashed his pulsating erection between the bulging and rippling muscles running along the insides of his thick thighs. He began to slowly spread his legs, then press them back together, crushing them against the long throbbing rod. Sasuke's watched in confusion as the blond repeated the action, spreading his legs just enough that it wouldn't spring up, then crushing them back together with full force, the muscles swelling and writhing with effort as they squeezed against the engorged organ. As he began to rhythmically repeat the action, Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. The blond was masturbating solely by using his pumping leg muscles to grip and smash his erection.

This new development held his attention for the number of minutes that Naruto continued the action, moving quicker and quicker as his thighs pumped and stretched against his quivering erection. Sure, every incident with Naruto was a new adventure, but they usually progressed by step rather than leap. Still, as Naruto paused his flexing to let another stream of precum pour out the tip, his erection _did_ leap when the stream finished and he released the crushing grip of his rippling thighs. Then, in an almost disappointingly generic move, he returned to his two-handed masturbation.

But when did two-handed masturbation from a guy with such gargantuan hands somehow become generic rather than shocking? Sasuke had gotten way too used to Naruto's exhibitions. _'Whatever,'_ he thought. _'Just keep working it, you wild wanker. I can hardly wait.'_

A few moments following, Sasuke noticed another motion to his far right. A young couple had rounded the corner, and from the way they were engrossed in each other, he expected they might be either newlyweds, or at least engaged and nearing their day of unity. They both spoke quietly to each other, elated smiles on their faces. The man would occasionally rub his chin against her head, and the woman would occasionally lean her head into his neck, but through it all, they never broke eye contact.

It wasn't until they were less than twenty feet from the occupied bench that they realized what was going on. They both came to a stop and dropped their mouths in shock, the woman letting out a small gasp while the man stayed silent. He, being the first to recover, quickly put his arm around his woman and attempted to cart her along. She gave into his pull after a few seconds, and they skirted by, never taking their eyes off the masturbating blond until they neared the corner and turned around it. Even then, the woman took one last look before disappearing behind the foliage. Sasuke couldn't help but think how awkward that relationship was going to be in the coming weeks.

His focus was drawn back to the enormous exhibitionist as his pace suddenly increased. It appeared he was reaching a climax. Sasuke's eyes opened in suspense as he watched the blond suddenly slow his motion. His chest tensed in anticipation as he saw the guy lean his head back. And when his masturbating show-boy began to make a sharp breathing motion, he knew the time had come to unleash his strategy.

In the days following the diner incident, when he had analyzed all his options for retribution, he had concluded that his current step-wise reaction-series strategy would be his only way to success. His plan was based around a simple idea. It was an old idea, borne out of the struggles of many a combatant who faced an opponent of far greater industrial and material capacity. Being unable to win through sheer force or vast numbers, they had to employ a plan of patience and cunning in order to turn the tide of the conflict. A strategy had to be put in place to twist the advanced strength of the enemy into a subsequent weakness. It was a strategy that was used in everything from international warfare to individual video games. A concept that inspired underdogs to action and put their adversaries on alert. Indeed, the best way to win a fight against an opponent with a stronger weapon was to use their own weapon against them.

As the blond's breath hitched and his hands fell to the side, Sasuke immediately threw down his booklet, jumped in front of the bench to Naruto's side, grabbed his pulsating erection in both hands, and with a surprising amount of effort, aimed it directly at his face. The blond opened his eyes in surprise and looked down, just in time for them to get sprayed by his own stream of semen. Reaction one success. Sasuke twisted the tip back and forth, being sure to thoroughly douse each eye. Naruto was quick to squeeze his eyes shut, but not before each eyeball got blasted with the propulsive white liquid. And now, as the gushing stream hit the closed eye sockets, it splashed out in all directions; some launching across Naruto's face toward his ears, and some up toward his forehead, but most of it running down his cheeks. It reminded Sasuke of that annoying spray of water that happened when he held a spoon directly under a running faucet.

Naruto then tilted his head backward to get his eyes out of the way of the raging stream of semen. Reaction two success. Giving the blond a quick spray across the forehead as his head reclined, Sasuke twisted the tip slightly backward to aim at his now exposed nose. As Naruto was inhaling short sharp breaths at the surprise of the eye shot, Sasuke directed the flow of semen directly up the nostrils, flooding the nasal cavities with the sticky white fluid. The sheer force of the stream caused it to spray directly into Naruto's throat. The blond reacted with a quick inward snort at the impact, which only caused him to draw in more fluid at a faster rate.

His chest heaved, and he opened his mouth to cough out the invasive semen and take a breath. Reaction three success. As soon as Naruto's lips parted, Sasuke was there to direct the surging stream straight into his mouth. The liquid sloshed across the roof of his mouth in a sloppy arc. Some of it sprayed back down his tongue and out the front of his mouth onto his legs, while more of it got sucked down his throat in sharp intervals as he began to cough like he was being strangled.

With his face completely incapacitated, Sasuke had planned for Naruto to either consciously reach out to grab at him, or to instinctively put up his hands to stop the stream. Given how lost in his cloud of ecstasy the blond usually was at this point, Sasuke had highly anticipated the instinctive reaction, and grinned as his expectations proved true. Reaction four success. When Naruto raised his hands below his face to stop the offending stream, Sasuke twisted the erection once more and coated Naruto's hands in the warm sticky goo, spraying the palms and making sure to get the fingers and fingertips too. Naruto made stifled attempts to move his hands, but Sasuke's aim remained accurate. The stream finally ceased its flow when Naruto's hands were soaked. Sasuke was surprised - at least, more than usual - at the sheer output. It seemed this one was longer and more intense than normal. Perhaps tonight he would hit the vengeance jackpot beyond his wildest expectations.

Naruto was coughing and hacking intensely as he attempted to clear his throat of the sticky white liquid. He reached his left hand to his mouth to help clean out the excess fluid and attempted to wipe his eyes off with his right hand - reaction five success - but because Sasuke had sprayed both hands, Naruto only succeeded in wiping more of the white fluid on himself.

During that brief pause between shots, Sasuke quickly moved directly in front of Naruto and slammed his twitching erection again his abdomen so that the head rested in the bottom of the deep groove between his pecs. The second stream burst forth, shooting directly up the groove, spraying Naruto's neck and chin, and draining back down his heaving chest. Sasuke then pulled outward on the middle of the erection and pushed forward on the tip, bending it ever so slightly toward Naruto's chest, then slid it from side to side across his pecs like a windshield wiper, spraying the thick blocks of muscle with a glut of white goo. The force of the ejaculation sent some strands of the fluid over his shoulders, but there was more than enough left to completely coat his pecs and continue draining down beneath his jersey and onto his midsection before the flow began to cease. If the shape of the dark wet spots forming on the front of the jersey was any indication, the fluid was quickly pouring between the grooves of the muscles of his midsection, giving a brief abdominal outline. Peering through the long and deep armhole to the side, Sasuke could see some of it dribbling off the side of the pec and into the grooves of the heavy muscles beneath - serratus, he thought they were called. Again, Sasuke was surprised by the length and intensity of this shot. The blond was _seriously_ stored-up tonight.

As the shot had died out and Naruto's sensible thinking started to return, he began to reach his hands to where Sasuke had been sitting, then waved them forward once he found the seat absent. But Sasuke was one step ahead, and had stepped back and ducked down to Naruto's side. Crouched under the waving hands, he grabbed the front waistband of Naruto's shorts, which he had originally pulled down onto his calves, and pulled them up over the top of his thighs. The back waistband slid about a little more than halfway up his thighs. Sasuke held up the front waistband, grabbed Naruto's pulsating erection, and slipped the end of it into the shorts. It pulled up against the waistband as his third stream of semen spewed into the tip of the tent and sprayed outward, most of it dribbling down into a large puddle on the seat of the shorts and some of it running down the folds in the fabric and gathering on his muscled thighs. Sasuke watched the front of the shiny white shorts turn a dark wet gray as the first of Naruto's short series ended.

Naruto returned his hands to his heaving chest and deluged face as he determined his assailant to be nowhere in reach. Another stream of semen emptied into the tent, again pooling into the seat of his shorts and drooling onto his thighs. Naruto began to get his coughing under control, and as a fifth stream of semen emptied into his shorts, his senses had returned enough that he could get a rough grasp on his situation. Finally, he hacked up a giant wad of white fluid onto the front of his shorts, still breathing like a marathoner who had finished a hundred-mile race. He wiped his hands on the back of the bench and moved to stand up as the fifth shot finished.

As he stood up, the puddle of semen that had gathered in the seat of his shorts was dumped frontward out the bottom of the leg openings. It spilled down the back of his calves in a thick slow surge like a small white waterfall and pooled in the ankle of his shoes. At the same time, as he stood to full height, his erection was still trapped under the waistband of the shorts. It held the front of the legs outward, as if somebody had pinched the material and pulled it forward. As his sixth shot issued forth, the liquid divided down the center seam and clung to the fabric as it poured down the front and collected in a puddle on top of his shoes.

Sasuke was again surprised at the sheer output. All these shots were longer and stronger than usual. Had this guy been saving up the entire time? After all his encounters, he had a hard time imagining the blond not masturbating for days, let alone weeks.

Naruto was wiping his eyes with his finally-somewhat-dry hands, and now that his coughing was coming to a stop, Sasuke realized he had grown a little too enamored with watching his stunning success. He had to retreat quickly before the blond could spot him. He backpedaled down the path, watching another stream of semen pour down the front of Naruto's shorts and begin to pool on his shoes - but Naruto quickly ripped off his shorts and threw them into the woods, letting his erection spring free as it finished its shot by spraying the statue on the fountain in front of him.

Sasuke had come to the corner of the path, and Naruto was turning his way, still breathing heavily and wiping his face. Though Sasuke could round the corner for now, he knew he couldn't make it down the other path and out of the park before Naruto saw him retreating and came after him. For as fast and regular a runner as Sasuke was, he knew he didn't stand a chance of outrunning Naruto at even a breezy pace. He looked at one of the small decorative stones lining the path, and then directly into the forest behind him. Such an elementary trick couldn't work, could it? Well, there was no choice. He grabbed the rock and heaved it through some of the underbrush and into the forest in the direction the rear path would have continued if it weren't for the corner. He then jetted around the corner at the quickest sprint he'd ever taken. Knowing he had little time before Naruto rounded the corner, he jumped into the foresty outskirts of the park and hid behind a small shrubbery between two tall trees, peering through a gap in its leaves.

A stream of semen that flew from the rear path and landed in the corner indicated that Naruto was heading this way. Another stream of semen that sprayed past the corner and sloshed onto a tree in the forest indicated that he was getting closer. Finally, Naruto's enormous erection slid out from behind the corner, soon followed by Naruto himself. He stood at the corner for a brief moment while another stream of semen sprayed into the forest in front of him… and then continued on the path where Sasuke had thrown the rock.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. It had actually worked! Naruto continued walking straight into the forest. Sasuke heard a sharp splashing sound as another of the blond's ejaculations sprayed some of the foliage in the forest. He didn't, however, hear large footsteps or other blatant disruptions to the underbrush. Naruto was surprisingly light on foot, making very few sounds even as he stormed his path in rage… but the sound of another spray of semen spattering through some of the plants and against the trees gave away his increasingly distant position. Sasuke waited until he heard the sound of another ejaculation being sprayed through a shrubbery even further away before he jumped out of the bushes and quickly ran for the park entrance.

He sped all the way home, ecstatic that his plan had not only worked, but succeeded beyond his wildest expectations. The wild grin splitting his face right now would give an extreme sense of bewilderment and foreboding to anybody who remotely knew him at all. He couldn't recall the last time he had experienced such a thorough victory, or delivered such a crushing defeat.

Of course, there was still the matter of how Naruto would react to that defeat. Either he would stop his exhibitions entirely, or he would be back with a different approach. It was now obvious beyond all doubt that the blond knew all Sasuke's favorite locations, and who could guess what a future encounter might bring? Still, this was an affair that was played one step at a time, and it would be curious to see how the situation would change in the future. But for tonight, he had won.


	5. Chapter 5

**Exhibit N**

** Chapter 5**

Sasuke walked along a dark dilapidated alleyway behind a small strip mall near the edge of his neighborhood. A few bright bulbs along the rear of the brick building created ample circles of light every hundred feet, often to illuminate one of the back doors to the various stores. The delivery trucks would apparently navigate this narrow crumbling asphalt path and somehow slip into one of the three delivery bays that ran parallel to the alleyway. Sasuke looked to his right at all the dumpsters blocking the path and wondered how any shipment could ever be successfully dropped off. He shook his head and looked to his left at the long chain-link fence spanning the other side of the alleyway. There were dark plastic strips laced through its metal wires to prevent random passers-by from staring into the residential area on the other side.

He moved at a lazy pace with a small bag of groceries in his hand. It had been two weeks since he had crashed Naruto's show, and he had become increasingly apprehensive over what the backlash might be. Maybe the guy would've taken the point and stopped his shamelessly self-impassioned public pursuits… but the more he thought about it, the more he realized it wasn't in Naruto's highly competitive nature to accept a loss, and a humiliating one at that. Unless the entire thing had been one big prank - which he found no reason to believe - he expected the blond would be back for another round, and this time with the intent of winning. But whether it would be slightly competitive or outright aggressive, he wasn't sure.

And so he erred on the side of caution, avoiding his regular spots, going out late at night, and taking more obscure routes to and from the places that he truly did need to go. It was currently past eleven o'clock as he returned from the small food mart where he had picked up some bread, a milk jug, and a large bowl of fruit. As that place was at the far end of the complex, he had opted to walk in the alleyway behind the stores rather than out in front where he could easily be seen.

As he passed another dumpster, he came to a recessed block of the building. Some of the stores had slightly different lengths, and this one was relatively shorter than the two beside it. The rear wall ran back about thirty feet from those of its neighboring stores, and there was a single light illuminating a dark brown door in the center of the wall. It had a small cement step in front of it, with black bags of trash piled to the side. As Sasuke passed the first corner, there was yet another dumpster against the wall that spanned the distance between the rear wall of the lengthier store and that of the recessed store.

He briefly wondered how such small stores could produce so much garbage, but shook his head once more and continued down the alleyway. As he passed the center of the light and watched his shadow begin to slip into view on his distant left, he noticed the increasingly visible outline of his body showing some unusual and swift motion beginning from the area of his legs and quickly rising upward. Sasuke looked down and to the right to see what looked like an enormous erection slipping into his view, before a massive hand immediately grabbed the back of his neck.

He dropped his grocery bag as he began to be dragged down the alleyway like the bag he was just carrying. He found himself watching the cracked asphalt go by, legs trailing behind him, as the large hand that had wrapped itself nearly all the way around his throat in an iron grip now pulled him forward at a steady pace. To his right were the sleek swelling curves and deep shifting grooves of an incredibly muscled pair of legs that pumped and flexed in steady rhythm with every step the figure took. If the brief glimpse of the approaching erection and the size of the hand around his neck weren't enough to identify the antagonist as Naruto, then the Herculean legs certainly were.

And boy did he seem mad. He held Sasuke's neck just below waist level with his left hand, the body he was dragging alongside him apparently not straining him in the least. Sasuke tried to bring his legs in to stand up, but without being able to raise his head, they only slipped back behind him, and his shoes dragged along the cracked asphalt once again.

He was hardly content to be hauled ahead to wherever Naruto was taking him, but at the same time, breaking free meant physically fighting with the powerful giant… and winning. The notion was absurd, but he had to try. He reached his hands behind his head to try to grip the thick arm carrying him along. He was able to get his hands around the lower arm by the wrist, and he squeezed as hard as he could. For all he could tell, he might as well have been trying to leave an impression of his hands on a steel pipe. He released his grip and tried digging his fingertips into the arm. He didn't have long nails, but they were sufficient to leave scratches or slice through plastic wrap. He dug and gripped with all his might, attempting to wound, if not break, the skin beneath. He also clawed at the arm, trying to make some scratches, but nothing drew the slightest response. He slid his hands further up the arm, feeling the muscles expand as he neared the elbow, then dug in again when he reached as high up the rippling forearm as he could. Compared to when he could interlock his fingers around the wrist area of the arm, now he couldn't even wrap both hands around its large upper circumference. His fingers slipped into the grooves between the dense muscles, but it was like trying to dig into a thick cord of intertwined steel cables wrapped in skin. And of course, he felt like smacking himself. What was the point of trying to break through the most muscled part of this guy's forearm? He dropped his hands back toward the wrist and gave it one last dig, this time being sure to mash his thumbnails into the tendons along the midline of its underside… but again, no response.

He dropped his arms in frustration and began pounding his right fist against Naruto's burly thigh. A series of deep thuds emanated as he attacked the steadily pumping muscles. But after some twenty punches and an incredibly sore fist, even he had to laugh at the futility of what he just attempted. As he collected his wits to plan something more thoughtful, he noticed the blond was walking barefoot along the jagged fractured asphalt. He dragged his right leg forward and began kicking at the bare foot and ankle. He drove his heel into the tendons atop the foot and kicked at the small bulge on the outside of the ankle. His foot would slip as he was dragged, but he brought it back up to continue his attacks. He kicked the ankle even more, and even drove his heel into the toes as accurately as he could… but it still drew no reaction from the blond.

He again relaxed his limbs and let himself fall into being dragged, but he was thinking. He looked at the cracks in the asphalt. Some were incredibly deep and wide, and there were occasional stray chunks of it scattered about. He would wait for the right one… there! It had rough edges and was small enough to fit in his hand. It also had one particularly sharp corner, and two other pointy bends around its sides. With a swift motion of his right arm, he snatched it up as he was dragged over it. Once in hand, he twisted it so that the sharp corner was protruding from the outside of his fist, and began attacking Naruto's massive leg again. He jabbed it into the large sweeping muscle that ran along the front and side of the thigh, trying to focus on hitting the same spot over and over. But after so many jabs, it seemed that the only thing that was eroding was the chunk of asphalt. The corner wasn't nearly as sharp anymore, and while Naruto's leg had dirt and other small pieces of sand and gravel attached to the point of attack, his skin certainly wasn't broken and he definitely wasn't bleeding. Sasuke tried to hit his ankle with the other pointy corner, but could only reach mid-calf. With the robust thigh being impervious to the asphalt chunk, he knew the only thing left to do was throw it. He was going to make another attempt at the ankle, but then he looked up at the bobbing erection. With a swing of his arm and a flick of his wrist, he launched the chunk at the enormous organ. It impacted the side of the upper half, letting off a sound like a fleshy snap, then spun upward and landed against one of the walls. The erection, however, barely shifted in its path, and once again the blond gave no reaction.

Still looking upward, Sasuke's attention was drawn to the other side of the blond's waist. A tall round muscle was puffed out like a balloon from his behind, swelling and contracting in rhythm with his steps. After watching it pump a few times, it occurred to Sasuke, _'…that's his butt muscle!'_

From his view at the side, its bottom angled sharply outward from the rear of the upper thigh at slightly over forty-five degrees for what Sasuke estimated to be one of his hand-lengths, before rounding off to an ever so faintly arced surface that he estimated to be one of his foot-lengths, and finally curving off in a perfect quarter-circle as it connected to the exposed lower back. As the leg closest to him stepped forward and the further leg stepped back, he could see the second muscle mimicking the motion of the first in alternating sequence. He stared at the two perfect glutes pumping and bulging, before he realized, _'…this guy's completely naked!'_

And he had only realized now, for the reason that his face had been pushed down immediately when Naruto approached and grabbed a hold of him. Granted, he _did_ see the unrestrained erection slip into view first - but to be fair, you could see plenty of _that_ before you could ever see what it was attached to.

Now realizing that something was different - and clearly not good - about this encounter, Sasuke resumed his struggle to break free. His attempts to stun Naruto into dropping him had proven futile, so perhaps he could break the grip directly. He reached up and wrapped his hands around the blond's giant thumb and pinky finger, wriggling his neck to allow a full grip. With all his effort, he pulled on the two large fingers in opposite directions. He figured he didn't to loosen all of them - the thumb comprised one half of the grip, and if only that could be loosened, he could simply roll his neck out from the partial grasp of the remaining fingers. But even as he pulled and tugged with all his might, he couldn't make either of the two fingers budge even the slightest bit. The blond's iron grip was indomitable.

And perhaps breaking free would have been pointless anyway, he decided as he glanced to his right. There was no way he could outrun those long and powerful legs. He would have to do something that would stun and delay the blond long enough for him to gain the distance necessary lose his trail - and even if he wanted to use his milk jug to attempt replicating last time's encounter, it had fallen from his grasp much farther back down the alley.

But! He realized, he _did_ still have some possessions with him. He quickly reached his hands into the pockets of his shorts and felt some spare change, a student id card, a driver's license, a keychain flashlight, a key ring with his home and car keys on it, a pen, and a marker. Not much to work with, but there were a few possibilities.

The flashlight and the change were definitely out. The flashlight couldn't blind a person if it was held directly in his eye, let alone shined on it from such a distance. And if jabbing and throwing a chunk of asphalt at Naruto didn't faze him, he doubted the change would have much of an impact - nor he didn't take Naruto for the kind of person who'd drop everything to jump at some free laundry money.

But maybe the plastic edges of his cards were sharp enough that they could make some slash marks? He wasn't dumb enough to think he could actually injure the blond at this point, but he just had to make himself irritating enough that the blond would decide that carrying him along wasn't worth the hassle. And plastic card slashes could certainly be irritating, so he quickly grabbed them from his pocket and began swiping them against the side of Naruto's hefty moving thigh. He sliced back and forth, up and down, one after another in rapid succession. He tried to center them around the spot where he had jabbed the asphalt chunk into… but again his efforts drew no response, even though he could see thin remnants of his swipes on the skin of the shifting muscle.

He quickly pocketed his cards and moved on to his key ring. If card slashes were ineffective, then perhaps key scrapes would do the trick. He gripped his house key, the sharpest key on the ring, and jabbed it into the mighty thigh, twisting it sideways and sliding its sharp grooves at indiscriminate directions. He scuffed and scraped the skin on the side of the thigh, again centering around the target area… but still drawing no reaction.

He pocketed the keys and moved on to his pen. Clicking the ink tube out from its barrel, he began jabbing the tip into the side of the unyielding thigh, directly aiming at the target area once more. When he realized he wasn't being thrown to the side, he delivered a desperately rapid series of stabs to the thick moving thigh. The tip was making visible divots in the skin, and after a matter of seconds, there was a small cloud of them in the target area. And when his efforts once again drew no reaction, he thrust the tip into the skin and dragged it downward. The tip quickly broke off, and a small blob of ink formed on the skin.

That gave him his final idea. Perhaps Naruto wouldn't want his masterpiece physique vandalized by a marker? Sasuke threw away his pen and pulled out his marker. He flicked the cap off and began to make a mark on the side on the giant thigh. Immediately he was hoisted up and tossed over the blond's broad right shoulder. The front of his right thigh was pressed against Naruto's meaty right pec, his left thigh hanging off to the side, and his face was staring at the small landscape of crests and grooves that made up Naruto's wide back. His waistline and lower abdomen were being supported by the blond's large round shoulder and the thick muscle that rose to connect it to the back of his neck, and the blond's brawny right arm and massive hand were holding him there by the rear of his waistline. Success?

Well, there were only so many options at this point. His arms and fists were free, and his legs were somewhat free. He could either pound the backside, or knee at the front side. He knew neither would be effective. After the torrent of punches, asphalt attacks, card slices, key scrapes and pen stabs he had unleashed for the sake of weakening a single point of the blond's thigh had failed to produce even a mild flinch or a slight mis-step, it was blatantly clear that a little more scattered pounding and kicking would be futile. There may have been no stopping this muscle machine. And yet, in the face of this futility, he found it didn't matter if his efforts were effective or not. It was his spirit that counted, and he would put that on display, defiant to the end.

Sasuke looked "up" to see Naruto's tremendous butt muscles pumping back and forth, calves and ankles systematically appearing and disappearing from beneath them as the ever-strident steps continued. He could reach the blond's butt, but wasn't sure if he considered that a 'private zone.' Granted, he didn't seem to be a very private guy, especially on this particular night, but it would be best to play it safe. Besides, those glutes were by far the largest muscles in his body anyway, so they would be the most futile place to attack.

By now the odd pair of teenagers had reached the end of the alleyway, and when Sasuke watched the asphalt turn to grass as he was carried off the mall property, he suspected he knew where they were headed. There was a small field between the side of the mall and the main road that ran perpendicular to it, and in this field were some small circular concrete patios with benches installed around the edges. A handful of tall lamps with orange-cast bulbs were scattered around the field, most positioned near to the seating areas. The area would probably be public enough to meet Naruto's usual preference, despite being vacated at this hour of the night.

But Sasuke refused to go willingly, and began pounding the muscular back in front of his face. While unleashing his futile volley, he tried to figure out his leg range. He could stretch them back as if he were standing, which would leave them parallel to the ground. From there, he could thrust his knees inward - but with his waist being so far up on Naruto's broad shoulders, his thighs would only press into the thick pecs before his knees made impact, so he'd hardly be able to knee the blond with any significant force. Not that he could accomplish anything at full force either, but some small part of his ego still didn't want him to appear _that_ weak, so he would refrain from anything less than full force.

However, he did have another move available. He was able to twist his right knee outward - which, in this case, would mean sideways, and into Naruto's face. So he did exactly that. With his leg pressed back, he quickly thrust it inward. He was being held too close to directly knee the blond, so he ended up clobbering him in the face with the top of his thigh. Though he was quite fit and athletic, his thigh wasn't exactly a block of muscle - but then again, neither was Naruto's nose. Perhaps if he could land enough hits, he could at least initiate a nosebleed.

And so he thrust his knee into Naruto's face again and again as he continued hammering on his back. Naruto, however, had simply turned his head enough to the left that Sasuke's thigh was only hitting his right cheek, and soon enough, he adjusted his muscular right arm, sliding it down from Sasuke's waist and restricting his thighs from further motion by constraining them against his pec and front shoulder. Sasuke's legs were now being squashed in Naruto's iron grasp - and yet, never one to let an opportunity go by, Sasuke turned his situation to his advantage and raised his back into an upright position, now essentially standing up by using that constraining grasp on his thighs as his support.

With his body otherwise free, he again had a number of options available - and there was one move that was obvious above all others. He couldn't contort himself enough that he could deliver a forward punch to Naruto's face, but the top of his head was wide open. And so he brought his fist down, digging his knuckles into the top of the blond mop of hair that was now, beyond his most fanciful imaginations, directly below him. As expected, the blond didn't topple over with a single hit, so he kept his fists raining down on the top of the head. Still, once his knuckles began to grow numb after a moment, he had at least wanted _some_ kind of response. Apparently this guy's bones were even stronger than his muscles.

Soon, Sasuke found himself being lowered from Naruto's grasp and placed, seated upright, on a cold black metal bench. He had been so consumed in beating the guy's skull in that he hadn't noticed they had approached one of the concrete patios. To think, he had almost believed he was being put down because he had successfully overcome the blond's resilience.

Not knowing what was going to happen next, Sasuke simply remained seated, hands unconsciously wrapping around one of the metal slats running the length of the bench as its wooden counterparts often did. He was in absolutely no position to run, not with Naruto directly in front of him with his arms outstretched. He shot the blond a defiant glare, but found himself ignored as his nemesis leaned forward, reaching his big rippling arms above and around Sasuke, to grab for something behind the bench. The enormous erection poked at Sasuke's chest and shoulder, and he found the top of his head nearly pressed into the blond's giant pecs.

It wasn't the ideal situation, but he finally got to see the blond's bare midsection. As expected, he had six large blocks of muscle stacked in pairs down the length of his stomach, with a final two blocks stretching down to his crotch. Feathering outward and upward from the sides of the sixpack were the sleek series of bulges and ridges that made up the serratus and intercostals, each individual section of the muscle popping with the same definition as any of his abs. On each side of his midsection was a thick grooved wall of muscle that began at the waist and spanned upward through the area where the love handles on an average person would normally be.

As Naruto's hands worked behind the bench, Sasuke's attention was broken from the view when he felt the sudden pressure of a thin binding drawing tight around his waistline. He looked down to see a thin white cord of rope had been wrapped around him, and the blond was tying it through the gap in the long metal slats to the support beam directly behind him. He quickly threw his arms over the rear of the bench, but its height prevented him from reaching to where the knot had been tied. The blond had now retracted his hands and knelt in front of Sasuke. He was reaching under the bench for something, and before Sasuke could even land a successful kick, both his ankles had been pinched in the grasp of one massive hand before the other wrapped another binding around them, pulling them upward toward the underside up the bench. When Sasuke tried to kick his legs forward, he felt the pressure on the rope around his hands. So it was a joint knot system made out of a single rope.

As the naked and aroused blond stood back up, Sasuke gauged his situation. His hands were free, but they were useless to grasp either knot. The one holding his waist had been positioned behind him, and when he tried to reach his arms back, the height and curve of the rear of the bench prevented his upper arms from going beyond parallel to the ground, leaving only his forearms to dangle far short of reaching the rope. Similarly, when he tried to lean forward to reach the one holding his ankles, the rope around his waist prevented him from fully leaning forward, and again he could only reach his all-too-short forearms below the seat of the bench. He was effectively trapped. Sure, his arms were free - but only in the same sense that a prisoner could reach his arms through the bars of the jail cell door. The plan actually showed some sign of intelligence and forethought. The blond wasn't just running on blind emotion or raw sexual appetite, and this made Sasuke genuinely concerned.

He watched cautiously as Naruto stepped behind the opposing bench, wrapped his massive hand around the large bar spanning the top of the backside, and pulled upward. The bench had six metal feet bolted into the cement, but with the brief accompaniment of sharp creaking and groaning sounds, the metal feet twisted and the bolts of the base snapped off as Naruto lifted the bench like it wasn't even attached. He walked forward and placed the stray bench in front of Sasuke, then stepped around and sat directly in front of him.

The blond placed his large hands around the seat of his bench and drew it forward, spreading his long sturdy legs so his meaty shins were pressing against Sasuke's bench, just next to the outsides of his own legs. Sasuke found himself staring at the large crimson tip of the erection pointing directly at his face. Naruto lifted his clenched right hand, extended his index finger with a swift snap, and made a jabbing motion toward the throbbing erection.

"Start."

The deep rumble that came from the blond's throat gave him a slight shudder. It belied his poised and dominant look, revealing a far more fierce and untamed creature lurking beneath the surface. The single spoken word of their entire awkward relationship had conveyed power and superiority as potent as any of his physical characteristics, and yet another little butterfly fluttered in Sasuke's stomach as the harsh utterance set in.

So that was his plan. Sasuke was going to get drowned like Naruto had, and he would be the one to do it to himself.

Before he could think otherwise, he felt the blond's large hands consume his own. He didn't resist as they were guided toward the throbbing erection. He could feel the heat radiating from it well before his hands were placed around its thick circumference. The blond slowly slid them up and down once, as if an example were necessary, then returned his grip to the seat of his bench.

Sasuke sat still for a moment, dumbfounded at his predicament. The thought of masturbating another male had never crossed his mind before. In fact, _any_ interaction between him and another man's dick had been completely off his radar until Naruto started showing up. And when it finally _did_ come time for him to grab a hold of the jumbo organ, it had only been for an act of retribution. Granted, watching the poor man on the bus get fiercely shut down when he made his cautious grab at the enormous erection had caused Sasuke to briefly wonder what it would feel like to hold something so big… maybe even to play with it for a while. But even if he had desired an opportunity like this, doing it under such punitive conditions was hardly enticing.

And yet, it seemed to be his only option. His legs were completely restricted, he couldn't shift his body more than a few inches on the bench, and he certainly didn't have Naruto's mammoth strength to somehow rip the bench from its bindings. All he had available were his arms, and all that was within their range was Naruto's knees and his erection. He _could_ attack the erection… but after watching Naruto smash it with all his might between his monstrous thighs at the park, and unleash upon it a pounding he was certain would have left him bruised and bleeding at the diner, it would have to be one _hell_ of an attack. And even if he _did_ succeed, would it be wise to risk enraging the blond? True, he had all but been abducted… and yet, he hadn't been outright attacked. For all Sasuke's attacks while being dragged and carried, the blond hadn't directly fought back. But it was possible that such a lack of reaction was only because Sasuke hadn't truly hurt Naruto. In those instances, his grandiose musculature had served as a sleek and resilient suit of body armor, absorbing and deflecting every assault sent their way. And even though the enormous organ within his grasp was obviously immensely durable, he had no doubts that its endurance would fall short of the staggering thigh muscle he had so thoroughly laid into minutes ago, nor did he have any doubts that it would be far more sensitive to any damage it _did_ take - which, at this point, would mean scratching off bits of the skin. No, enraging the blond in any situation would be foolish, but in this particular captive situation? Simply insane.

So for now, Sasuke would humor the blond and play the subdued captive. If he hesitated any further, Naruto would no doubt use other methods to make him cooperate. He could afford to go along with the blond's plan, at least momentarily. It would be a while until Naruto blew his load, and he would take it slow and steady to prolong his time even further. He could think of ways to turn the situation around while the blond was being pleasured.

Sasuke took a deep breath and adjusted his grip on the throbbing erection. His left hand rested a few inches above his right, both his thumbs positioned on the thick rubbery tube running the length of the underside. He squeezed his fingers, making the motion to pinch his thumb to his index finger, but his grasp could only encompass little more than half of the circumference. Beginning with a gradual pull, he slowly began to stroke up and down the enormous erection, watching the blond's eyes steadily close in satisfaction.

The warm skin slid under the palms and fingers of his cool hands. His slow motions easily glided along the silky smooth surface. It was an unexpected sensation for Sasuke. Words like _solid_, _tough_, _raw_, _rugged_, or _iron_ came to mind when he thought of Naruto's body. _Silken_ was never one he expected to be on the list. In a moment of idle curiosity, he removed his right hand from the erection and rubbed his fingers along the teardrop-shaped muscle spanning the few inches of thigh just above the kneecap. The skin there also had the same silky smooth texture as the skin on the erection did. The idea of such a powerful package coming in such a soft lustrous wrapping gave Sasuke another little butterfly in his stomach.

Sasuke shook his head, quickly returning his hand to the erection. He had to think. There _had_ to be a way out of this. He was a quick-witted and crafty guy. He'd always worked things to his favor, one way or another. The problem was, the obvious solution was _too_ obvious this time. The number one thing that Sasuke could use against Naruto had been directly handed to him. The blond had enough confidence to place his erection right into Sasuke's hands, and Sasuke was certain his confidence wasn't misplaced. There was no doubt that he wouldn't be able to turn the erection back on the blond when his wild ejaculating began. Naruto would _clearly_ be prepared for that. He also suspected any attacks he might make at the erection had been accounted for and dismissed as insignificant. Perhaps Sasuke could surprise Naruto once more - but again, enraging the blond in his captive situation may indeed be the most foolish thing he would ever do, so he ruled out any such attempts.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, his rising tension had worked its way out through his actions, and when the first stream of precum that came pouring from the tip of Naruto's erection drew his attention back to his actions, he found himself stroking the large organ rather fervently. Catching himself, he diminished his motion and pressed the erection downward so that none of the precum driveled down the shaft and onto his hands. With all his might, he lowered it just over a few inches, but it was enough to serve his purpose. When the sticky seepage had finished draining past his knees and pooling on the concrete below, he released the pressure and let the erection lift itself upward again. The blond's head was lulled backwards in pleasure, his eyes fluttering briefly in and out of reality. He was now past the halfway mark, and the small puddle at his feet brought about other concerns.

For a moment, Sasuke worried whether Naruto would press the pulsating crimson head into his mouth when it came time to empty his load. Even if Sasuke timed his breathing and swallowing perfectly based on everything he'd observed about Naruto's ejaculations so far, the outrageous amount of semen being dispensed would surely overload his merely human capacities. The possibility of genuinely choking flashed through his mind. The blond wouldn't _seriously_ consider flooding his entire respiratory system, would he? Sure, Sasuke had sent him into an extended coughing fit when he sprayed his nose and mouth full of his own semen, but that had been more of an incidental bonus than the primary goal. No, no matter how angry Naruto might have been at the moment, he wouldn't risk inciting an official investigation into the culprit behind the young teen found asphyxiated from excess seminal intake beside the local strip mall - he would have left _way_ too big of a sample for them to trace.

Another stream of precum poured from the tip of Naruto's twitching erection and added to the puddle below. Sasuke kept up a steady stroking, trying to take it as slow as possible without making it obvious that he was intentionally drawing this incident out. Time was running short, but no good solutions were coming to mind. Maybe it would be best to just hurry up and get it over with? Maybe he'd trust that Naruto wouldn't attempt a move so radical that it would leave him the subject of the most awkward autopsy the Konoha coroner had ever undertaken? Maybe he should even attempt to initiate a negotiation? Sasuke was truly at a loss.

And then, in the distance, at the edge of the field where the parking lot in front of the mall began, a large black express van with darkened headlights swiftly and silently pulled forward into a nearby space. The dimming of the directional signals' ambient yellow glow indicated the engine had been turned off, and Sasuke paused his stroking for a brief moment to stare at the darkened windshield. Not a second later, a man stepped out from the door and began marching directly toward their spot, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

From what Sasuke could see through the ever-shifting highlights of the field lamps and building lights, the man was wearing dark baggy pants and a long-sleeve turtleneck sweater with an olive colored utility vest on top. As he passed by the light at the corner of the building, its glow revealed long brunet hair tied upward in a bristling ponytail that reminded Sasuke of the crown of a pineapple. He was also quite short, even compared to the large vehicle he had just stepped out from.

Sasuke found his attention torn between the two figures in his view. He quickly resumed his stroking of Naruto so as not to arouse the blond's attention to the sudden new arrival, but he also didn't want to catch the attention of the rapidly approaching individual, inevitable as such a thing was at this point.

Naruto was still blissfully lost to the ignorance of anything other than the sensations of his pulsating erection, and Sasuke gave him a few token strokes to maintain his pleasure. However, Sasuke wasn't particularly interested in being caught in such an act, no matter what the circumstance, and once it was clear that the man was getting close enough to be able to see what he was doing, he stopped his motion completely. Now unable to avoid focusing on the mysterious new arrival, his gaze scanned the man's face, the passing light of another nearby lamp revealing a horizontal scar spanning the tan skin across the bridge of his nose. With only seconds left before the imminent confrontation, Sasuke's hands slipped off the erection entirely and fell beside his legs.

As the small man stepped up directly behind Naruto, his right hand flew forward and grabbed the spiky blond mop. Naruto's head and neck immediately snapped back and his eyes sprung open with a look of surprise and shock as if he had been stabbed from behind through his lungs.

"_IDIOT!_" The man screamed directly in the blond's ear. With a twist of his wrist, he pulled sideways on the mop of hair. Naruto stumbled up off the bench and next to its side, spinning around to face the man - at least, as much as he could with his head being held just above his waistline.

Sasuke looked to his left in stunned confusion at the unexpected confrontation. At first he wondered if the small and slender individual had some kind of morbid death wish, initiating a physical confrontation with such a disproportionately larger athletic prodigy. But there was no way a man of his size could pull Naruto by force - which means the blond must have gone along with it willingly.

"Step over here _right now!_" The enigmatic man leaned forward and shouted into Naruto's ear, pulling him a few more feet to the side before releasing his hair and slapping his chin upward. Naruto slowly stood upright at the contact, but kept his shoulders hunched forward and face lowered as if attempting to avert the fierce glare being sent his way.

Whoever the man was, he had instantly smashed the blond's dominant bravado and left in its place a decidedly submissive character, now staring at the ground like a young child being scolded by an adult.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" The brunet roared upward at the blond. "What kind of _absurd_ and _utterly irrational_ thought process could _possibly_ lead to the preposterous incident I'm witnessing right now?_!_?"

Sasuke watched as he took a step toward the blond, waving his arms at Naruto in a condemning manner as he screamed even louder. For such a small man, he certainly had a deafening voice.

"Do you _ever_ think _anything_ through?_?_" He yelled with another step closer to the blond, moving to the side to avoid pressing his chest into the persisting erection. "Do you have _no idea_ what the consequences for your blatantly reckless actions might be?!" The man took one last step forward, now standing face-to-abs with the blond, pointing a twitching finger directly at his lowered chin. "Has the word 'repercussion' continually failed to enter your narrow vocabulary, even after the countless _hundreds_ you've suffered for your flagrant stupidity?_?_"

"I-"

The blond began to turn toward the man to address him, but as his erection began swinging toward the small individual, it was immediately slapped across its pulsating crimson head, sending the blond turning back to his original position.

"_Don't_. Point that thing at me…" For a moment, the man stared at Naruto with an intensity that seemed it could set a person on fire through sheer will alone, but then he quickly resumed his scolding. "Is it beyond your infantile comprehension to realize the arrant damage and distress your _wanton recklessness_ is causing?!" The brunet stepped back to wave his arms once more. "Was I an absolute _fool_ to expect you to have relational or communicative abilities above that of a _Neanderthal_?_?_"

Naruto began to turn to face the man. "But da-"

The livid man slapped the tip of Naruto's approaching erection again. "I _said_, do _NOT_ point that thing at me!" The blond turned sideways and looked downward at the slap of the small hand.

The brunet let out an aggravated snort like a raging bull, and Sasuke could almost visualize the puffs of smoke blowing forth from the nostrils. "Never in all my years have I witnessed such _crude_ and _deplorable_ treatment of another on your behalf!" He stepped to Naruto's left side, now blocked from Sasuke's view by the colossal youth. "You're turning nineteen in a matter of _weeks_, and this egregious behavior is as mature an interaction as your insufferable _'intellect'_ can possibly accomplish?! _Is this as far as you've come_?_?_" The man unleashed a brief volley of pens, batteries, markers, and other random objects from his pockets toward Naruto, while the blond simply let them bounce off.

"It's-"

"_QUIET!_" The furious brunet took a quick step to Naruto's rear side, back into Sasuke's view, and gave the humongous teen a swift kick in the calf. The man may have been tiny, but his speed was immense, and his thick boots elicited a deep thud when they impacted the large muscle. "You have _no excuse_ for the outright unmitigated delinquency you just displayed!"

The man took another step to the side, now directly facing Naruto's bare behind. "Your inconsiderate misconduct is a _disgrace_ to the discipline that should characterize an individual of your status!" The small individual delivered another sharp kick to Naruto's calf, resulting in another deep thud. "Your contemptible impropriety has transgressed _all_ bounds of personal discretion and good taste, let alone appropriate relational conduct!" Yet another deep thud emanated from yet another harsh kick. "And most of all, you've done a grievous disservice to all the energy… all the dedication… all my labors in handling you‼" A final kick drew out the loudest thud yet. "What is _anybody_ supposed to think of my efforts with you when they see you engaging in such a juvenile interaction… _exploiting another person_ for your own misplaced sense of vengeful satisfaction?!" The man unleashed another volley of random household objects at Naruto.

As expected, the blond gave no response to the kicks, as they obviously weren't hurting him, and once again he simply let the incoming projectiles bounce off, this time with no attempted response other than to continue to stare at the ground in front of him.

"This is a complete embarrassment to _every_ standard of courtesy and _every_ relational virtue I've tried to instill in you!" The fiery man took another step to the side, now partially blocking Sasuke's view of the blond, and delivered another swift kick to the side of blond's other calf. "You're going straight home _this instant_, and you're going to _re_-learn… _again_… how to respect another person's inherent dignity, even if you have none of your own… how to handle a petty frustration, as distorted as it may be… and how to communicate like an _educated human being_, not a brazen barbarian! You won't _dare_ subject anybody to this kind of exploitation ever again, and you're going to get this drilled through your thick skull until you comprehend just what a rash headlong foolhardy dimwitted buffoon you've been!"

The furious man finished his tirade by launching another volley of objects at the blond, among them being what could have been his school supplies for the year. Where was he even getting these things? Sasuke watched a pocket calculator land on the ground after bouncing off the grooved wall of muscle where the love handle would normally be.

Once the small individual had exhausted his inscrutable stash, he threw his arms, fists clenched, toward his side, and stood directly to Naruto's right, just within the blond's line of vision. His hollering had abated, and he now hissed through clenched teeth. "There are people who, for reasons that consistently elude me, look up to you as a role model. And I'll be _damned_ if this kind of disparaging way of imposing yourself on others means they're going to be looking up in vain."

With a final resounding kick to Naruto's calf, he spun around to face Sasuke. The dumbfounded teen flinched as the man quickly turned toward him, but relaxed upon seeing a look of exhausted disappointment on his face. The small brunet took a few short steps forward and gave a slight bow, his demeanor suddenly that of a humble neighborly elder.

"I apologize for my son's complete inability to express himself in a civilized manner."

Lifting his head, he spun around and marched toward the blond, who Sasuke noticed was peering over his shoulder at him with a "do _not_ tell" look… though it wasn't an angry or demanding one as much as it was an embarrassed and pleading one. For a brief moment, the almost pouting look on his face gave him the abashed air of an overgrown grade school child.

With a snap of the man's fingers, Naruto turned his head forward and tilted it to the side. The brunet stretched his left hand as high as it would reach, grabbed Naruto's earlobe, and gave it a tug. The blond bent sideways at the pull, his broad shoulders becoming lopsided, slanting down toward the small individual at a nearly forty-five-degree angle. With another tug, the blond was stumbling haphazardly behind the man, legs and feet floundering and staggering in erratic and wavering steps, trying crudely to keep his footing while twisted at such an extreme angle as he was dragged toward the van while the vehement brunet continued to hiss into the large ear he currently held level with his head.

"You're in it now, you brat! I won't even call you 'young man' when you're behaving like such a child! And what should I do for your punishment after you've been re-educated, send you to your room for a time-out? Would that suit your current mental age?!"

As the bickering steadily became indecipherable over the increasing distance, Sasuke continued to stare in bewilderment as the very small and incredibly angry man pulled the extremely large and exceptionally naked blond across the sloping ground, his giant feet blundering and bumbling along some bizarrely twisted invisible path. When they reached the side of the van, the man released Naruto's ear and flung open the sliding door in the center of the passenger side with enough force that it bounced off the end of its track and began to slide forward again. With some more indistinct yelling and waving of his arms, the fuming brunet directed the now-standing blond through the door. Naruto leaned forward and began to get in, but stopped halfway, leaving his torso through the door and his bare butt sticking out. His left leg was resting its shin on the van floor while the right leg still stood straight on the parking lot asphalt. After a moment of pause, the short man began kicking the back of the standing leg in the upper thigh just below the butt. The blond hastened his entry, but apparently he slipped and fell over something, if the way the body of the van suddenly lurched to the right was any indication. The bottom of his legs now stuck out the door, feet pointed toward the ground. After some shuffling, they began to rotate upward, indicating he was attempting to turn himself around. However, the man started furiously slapping at the exposed feet and calves, and the legs were quickly drawn in as the irate brunet slammed the door shut and walked around the front to the driver's side. The van bounced side to side a bit more as the blond got himself situated, and soon the man was inside the van. After another brief moment of yelling and shaking, the van started up and sharply backed up from the parking space, making a quick stop to shift gears, then lurched forward toward the exit.

As the van sped away, Sasuke began to process the events of the last few minutes.

_'…What the _hell_ did I just see?'_

The stunned expression on his face changed to confusion as it began to re-link with his recuperating mental functioning.

Slowly, key words from the final exchange began to register in his mind.

_'…Son?'_

Adopted.

_Obviously_.

But that opened up an entire lifetime of family history.

And he wasn't sure that would be the right place to start digging for answers.

_'…Express himself?'_

Express what?

A giant guy going around masturbating in public and blowing inordinate amounts semen all over the place was supposed to mean something?

Or was it the brief abduction and being held at dick-point that was supposed to be the expression?

Sasuke shook his head as the absurdities multiplied in his mind.

The sound of tires screeching drew his attention to the road. The van had exited the parking lot, and was coming to an abrupt halt at the stop sign of the distant intersection.

Leaving seemed like a good idea. Sasuke moved to get up, but found his feet unable to reach the ground. He leaned forward to look down, but found his waist held back.

At the frenzied sound of tires spinning, he frantically reached out for the van with a look of panic on his face as it zoomed away.

"Hey!" he shouted after the van as it weaved around the corner and sped out of his view.

"Hey, get back here and untie me‼"


End file.
